My earth, wind, sun, moon, and stars
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Taking upon the children's book, 'The Princes and the Treasure', and developing it. Friendship, adventure, romance, action, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, viewers! This story is a development from the well-known children's book, 'The Princes and the Treasure'. I wanted to elevate the pages, the characters, the setting, the journey, and more.**

 **Luckily, I have the book myself. It's a favorite of mine despite being a children's book, but with this story, you can see what I dreamed and imagined beyond the pages.**

 **You may or may not have the book, but I hope you are excited to see what I am coming up with. Oh, it won't be the typical fairy tale you knew about in your childhood or now in the present, if I say so! And I say, enjoy, my viewers! Ta-ta! -Traveler.**

There are many universes, and in those universes are galaxies. One known galaxy is the Milky Way, and the Milky Way is home of eight planets. And one of those planets is known as Earth. Earth is a terrestrial planet, green and blue in appearance upon observation in outer space.

Upon Earth is a race called humans. For centuries, males mated with females and females mated with males with random occurrences of females mating with females and males mating with males. In Ancient Greece, in the Americas when indigenous people populated the areas, in East and South Asia, in the Pacific Islands, and in Ancient Africa, this act was called hemosexuality.

However, with the introduction of Christian beliefs, hemosexuality was believed to be a sin, a defective gene in certain people, or even a disease. It was enforced that hemosexuality didn't exist, and in its place is the practice of monogamy; males with females. And in several stories, hemosexuality never existed, and one of those stories are fairy tales.

Now fairy tales are neither real or made up, having the practice of monogamy. However, this chosen fairy tale is real, and hemosexuality existed. Placed in another universe, upon a galaxy thousands of light-years away, is a close sister of Earth; Tellus, a smaller planet of blues and greens.

Within Tellus are several continents, and upon those continents are kingdoms, and their towns or villages. And one of those kingdoms is where our story begins, and it is called Evergreen. Evergreen is a beautiful realm of mountains, meadows, forests, rivers, and even a small ocean (sea). A few towns and villages dotted the land here and there, having a good reasonable number of people.

Trails and roads connected Evergreen with neighboring kingdoms across the mountains upon accessible passes, and upon the ocean, ships and boats could cross from Evergreen to the other continents or islands. And the summers are very warm while the winters can be very cold, depending on where people live in.

Now fairy tales involve a princess, a prince, sometimes a parent of neither royal, maybe a peasant or two, some animal sidekicks, a fairy godmother. The Fairy Tale of Evergreen is not one of them, for it is far different than anyone would expect. It starts with the famous words..'Once upon a time'.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time, there was a magical kingdom named Evergreen. The ruler of Evergreen was King Rufus, a stern man who was always shouting orders. Rufus has dark brown eyes, light brown hair with a beard, and mustache, and silver-gray hair upon his temples, and peach-skinned. He's usually clothed in a royal blue tunic, a gold medallion, a velvet plush purple cape, light blue trousers, and dark blue shoes, and a gold crown upon his head.

He's also a father to a beautiful daughter, Princess Elena. The small family had a terrible loss when Elena was barely 9 years old. Rufus's wife, Queen Tabitha fell ill to a disease known as smallpox. Rufus was heartbroken and devastated, and little Princess Elena was the same for she loved her mother so.

And it was obvious to Rufus as his daughter grew up, taking after her mother in looks; lush golden locks, bright sky blue eyes. She received her father's peach skin tone, and sharp nose. Princess Elena was beautiful, and very fashionable in her bubble pink gown, having a bright pink cape, long light pink gloves, a golden heart necklace, and bright pink heels.

The princess always honored and obeyed her father, until one day when she and the king took a walk in the nearby park next to the castle. It was a nice summery day, in the morning.

The wind was light, no visible clouds, and the sun was shining. The trees in the park are lush and green, with the mountains in the distance looking mighty tall. The castle was gleaming bright in the sunlight, the tan-polished towers with numerous windows, with the banner of the kingdom upon the wall of the entrance tower.

Much to Princess Elena's frustration, her father was persistent about the rule that a princess has to find a husband. It happened often ever since Elena had turned 18. And now as Elena is nearing 20, and Rufus was quite more persistent than before, as heirs of the throne has to be king or queen upon their 21st birthday.

Today, it looked like the conversation's happening once again, with the king proclaiming, "It's time you found a husband, Elena. I am getting older, and I want to see the kingdom flourishing under your rule.".

"But I'm not ready for a husband!", cried the princess. She huffed angrily, walking away from her father, who looked a bit lost, sighing to himself, "Oh, Tabitha, what am I supposed to do with her?". Suddenly, he heard a scream. It sounded like his daughter!

He ran fast, not wanting to lose Elena, barely seeing through the thinning trees that Elena was being whisked away into a carriage by an old woman. The old woman was covered in black clothes, having wrinkly tan skin and golden eyes.

"Stop!", yelled King Rufus, "Bring back my daughter!". But it was too late when Rufus ran out into the clearing, for the carriage was already out of sight. The king was immediately running back to the castle, shouting for the servants to gather all the townspeople in the courtyard.

He was heartsick that his beautiful daughter had gone missing. With the help of the castle servants, he called all the townspeople together, making a big announcement.

"Princess Elena, my daughter has been taken away by a elderly woman in a carriage. I want her back home! Whoever saves Princess Elena, he or she may marry her.". The news spread all across Evergreen, from mouth to mouth, from note to note.


	3. Chapter 3

The strongest man in the realm of Evergreen was named Gallant. He lives in Valta, a town only 20 miles from Evergreen Village which was within the premises of Evergreen Castle. Gallant is brown-haired, tall for his height, copper blue eyed, and is tan-skinned.

He prefers to wear a bright blue tunic over dark blue trousers, and brown boots. He loved to compete because he won every challenge. He was handsome, and dashing, and the most desired man in town. Many people tried to attract his attention, but no one succeeded.

Gallant is a bisexual man, knowing he would have any man or woman if he wanted to, yet he paid so much attention to competing so he never had time for love.

"I'll save the princess.". boasted Gallant after he heard the news about Princess Elena's capture, and the offer of King Rufus. He thought to himself that if he married Princess Elena, he would go anywhere he wanted, and compete with the other princes and kings in hunting & drinking games.

So he left Valta sometime later after someone announced that he saw the princess and an old woman heading into a tower in the Ironwoods Forest. Meanwhile, in the nearby village of Rovas, which was only 4 miles from Valta. There in Rovas, lived a young man named Earnest.

Earnest is fair-skinned, red-haired, tall for his age, and is dark green eyed. He was quiet, and shy, and preferred happy endings. He loved a great adventure, but only those in books. He prefers to wear a white tunic with a brown vest over tan trousers, and dark brown boots.

He is a gay man, yet he never went out much as he was content with his books, yet he wished for love, much like the kind of love he would read about.

"Why don't you stop reading, and go help the princess?". said Earnest's mother, Martha. She's a sweet-matured, yet stern woman, plump yet lovely as she has brown hair under a white bonnet, dark blue eyes, dressed in a blue dress with a white apron over it.

She and Earnest had heard the news only a hour earlier, and she wanted Earnest to do something besides reading all the time. "But I can't save the princess.". said Earnest in protest.

Martha stared at her son sternly, scolding him as she was stirring some pudding in a bowl, "Yes, you can, Earnest! Now go!". Earnest sighed, nodding as he put down his book, hugged his mother warmly.

So, Earnest sadly left his cozy, little cottage, and he went to save the princess, leaving from his village. He followed the trail of the carriage after he heard the news of the tower being found, and sure enough, he saw a dark tower deep in the Ironwoods Forest.

A strong young man was already there. They faced each other curiously with the young man asking first, "I'm Gallant. Who are you?". Earnest rubbed his neck shyly, "Uh, I'm Earnest.". Gallant nodded, gave his hand out, "Nice to meet you, Earnest.".

Earnest smiled lightly, "You too, Gallant.", shaking Gallant's hand warmly. He heard rumors about this Gallant around his village, wondering why Gallant chose to compete. Suddenly, the old woman appeared.

Surprised, the men turned to stare at the old woman, and Gallant walked forward, "Release the princess.", demanding loudly. The old woman stared back at him, and then Earnest, and spoke.

"You may take the princess, if you bring me the greatest treasure in the land! You must bring me the earth, the wind, the sun, the moon, and the stars.". She said firmly and harshly. Then she suddenly vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

(Gallant's P.O.V.)

I stared at the spot where the old woman appeared and vanished, and turned to face Earnest in wonder, "Wow, that sounds unbelievable. How do we find the greatest treasure in the land?".

Earnest touched his chin with his hand, his eyes taking upon a glimmer of thought, and I rubbed my lips nervously as he actually looks cute that way, and his hair.. _red like fire...his eyes, dark green like the leaves of summer trees..._

 _I think this thing, saving the princess would give me some free time to get to know Earnest..Who knows how long this would take?_ I suddenly got startled, with Earnest asking me, "Hey, are you alright?".

I smiled widely, "Oh, I am alright. Was lost in thought, that's all.". Earnest nodded, and smiled, "Let's ask the Oracle. She's very wise.". I blinked in surprise, nodding as I remembered some stories about the Oracle. "I heard about her. She lives in a temple down by Misty Falls, right?".

Earnest nodded, "Yes. And judging from our position here in the Ironwoods Forest, it would take at least a couple of hours to Misty Falls.". I blinked, "A couple of hours? Why can't we take the carriage over there?". I pointed to the black carriage which was empty, next to a couple of brown horses which's tied down to a fence post.

Earnest looked surprised, and I figured that he hadn't the time to look around when the old woman appeared out of nowhere. He shook his head, "No, we better leave the carriage and horses. I mean, the old woman may need it all to get food and water to keep the princess happy and alive, and I'd rather not steal a carriage or her horses from her as I am afraid that she's a witch.".

I gasped in surprise, "A witch?". Earnest nodded, "Appearing and disappearing out of nowhere? That's the work of a witch or enchantress. However, witches are famous for wearing black and having powerful magic while enchantresses are known for making wishes come true, and even more powerful magic.".

I gulped nervously, "Okay, you may be right. I'd rather not make her mad myself. So, shall we get going?". Earnest smiled, "Yes, let's go. And we better hurry as the sun will set in a long while.". I blinked, and peeked through the trees, relieved to see some still at the top of the trees, but I realized he was right.

I nodded, smiled, "Come on, Earnest. We must make it before dark.". I walked on, seeing Earnest nod with a side glance at the dark tower, then turned to follow me. _Earnest isn't very strong like me, but he's smart. I'd better keep an eye on him while we travel._

Two hours later with snippets of conversation, we made it to Misty Falls, and we ran to the temple of the Oracle, making it up the steep stairs. I was awed at the intelligent beauty of the Oracle. The stories of her was true. She has pale blonde hair in a rose bun, a very lovely sky blue toga dress, and sandals.

I stepped forward, politely asking her as I looked up to her, "What is the greatest treasure in the land?". The Oracle smiled, hummed as she closed her eyes, and I realized that she is focusing upon her gift, and soon enough, she spoke in a hauntingly beautiful tone.

"Both of you must go on a dangerous quest to find the treasure, the earth is the ring in the mine, the wind is the pearl in the shell, the sun is the diamond in the shrine, the moon is the opal in the cave, and the stars are on the urn at the top of the big mountain.". She finished slowly as I took in her words, and in shock, I looked at Earnest.

"How can we find those? There are numerous mines, pearls in shells, shrines, caves, and big mountains!". I exclaimed in concern. Earnest smiled, patting my shoulder softly, "We can figure it out. Is there a way to know the right places to get the treasure pieces?". The last question was directed to the Oracle. The Oracle nodded, "Yes, and I have it.".

She then pointed over to a hidden corner of the temple which is shadowed. "It's a scroll, kept in the second row from the top, in the third box, tied in a teal ribbon. It's a magical map, yet it's sentiment.". Earnest nodded, "I will get it, Gallant.".

He went over to the corner, and I could see his backside leaning down, gulped quietly as I shook my head slightly. _He may be skinny, but he got a wicked sweet ass!_ I saw him getting up, grinning as he walked out, holding a scroll in his hands, "I got it!".

I grinned, "Great!". I looked back up at the Oracle, bowed slightly, "I thank you, Oracle for all you've done for us.". Earnest joined me, nodding with a bow, "Yes, many thanks, Oracle.". The Oracle smiled softly, "Of course. Once you are done with your quest, please return the map back to the Temple. It's my job to keep the scrolls of history and magic.".

I nodded, "It shall be done.". Earnest smiled softly, "You shall not worry, ma'am. We will be back.". The Oracle nodded, "Good. I bid you good luck and I pray you will be safe on your quest, boys.". I bid her good-bye, leaving the temple as I heard Earnest bidding her good-bye as well, and a moment later, he's by my side, frowning slightly.

"It looks like we must set camp, Gallant. It's getting real close to sunset.". He spoke softly. I blinked at him, and looked out, and sure enough, the sun was nearing to the horizon. I nodded, "Okay. Been a while since I slept under the stars, but it's our quest, anyhow.".

Earnest smiled shyly, "It's my first time sleeping under the stars.". I was surprised, but I half expected it as clearly, he's a smart bookworm from my observations. I smiled, "Then let me show you to find the best spot for your first sleep-out.".

Earnest nodded with a grin, and I walked on further, with Earnest following me. _Looks like our quest begins on the morrow, then._


	5. Chapter 5

(Earnest's P.O.V.) -A hour later-

I sat upon a log, watching the fire as it crackled and hissed as it's burning the current pile of sticks and small logs. Gallant will be back soon with another pile to keep on a bit longer for the night. I sighed softly as I glanced over at the scroll on my right side, and I grabbed it gently.

I stared upon it, wondering if I should wait for Gallant to join me to look at the map together. I smiled softly. _He's pretty informative about this camp-out thing. Too bad we wouldn't have food tonight as it's nearing true darkness, through the moon is peeking out over the mountains._

"Earnest, could you help me out here? My hands are full!". I blinked at Gallant's voice, and looked over, awed at the strength he must be extracting out as he held a pile of sticks under one armpit while in his other hand is a large fish! _Oh, by the lord, he could lift a stone by himself if he dared to!_

I blinked again, nodding as I put the scroll down momentarily, getting up as I got closer, and my ears burned as I blushed, feeling warm as I saw...Gallant's muscles...flexing in and out. I shook my head slightly, "Where did you get the fish?", as I grabbed the fish out of his hand, seeing that he had tied a vine around the back fin of the fish to hold it up.

Gallant grinned, "Oh, from the river leading from Misty Falls. You should have seen me! He gave a whopper of a fight as I caught him! And so, we have dinner. I am starving! You?". I smiled shyly, nodding, "Yes, I am hungry as well. I thought we'd be waiting until dawn to get some food, but thank you, Gallant!".

Gallant gave a crooked smile which sent warmth down my chest, "Anytime! So, shall we prep the fish to be cooked?", as he dropped the new pile nearby, but not too close to the fire. I grinned as I commented, "Never had fire-smoked fish before, through I had fish stew, and something else, couldn't remember the name, through it starts with b..".

"Fried bleak?". Gallant smiled, as I nodded, "That's the one! You had it too?". Gallant smiled softly as he quickly set up a rotisserie stand, replying, "Had it? I loved it! Fishing every day in the local pond when I was but a child. Granted, I competed against the other boys these days..through it was more of the fun type..".

I tilted my head curiously, "I heard things about you, the strongest man who loves to compete, but I am all curious why you chose to compete when you would be a hunter or something...". Gallant stared at me with surprise, and frowned slightly, "It's...complicated...".

I blinked, and sighed softly, "I apologize if I pushed the line too much there...I just...I am sorry...". I felt a warm, big hand upon my shoulder, and I looked up, my chest swelling hard as his copper blue eyes are so..intense and beautiful... He gave a hesitant smile, "No, Earnest..It's okay..It has been a long time since anyone would be brave or curious to ask why..".

I nodded slightly, and blinked as I cleared my throat, "Oh, here. The stand's ready for it now, right?". I slowly moved the fish forward, and Garrant's crooked smile occurred once again, and I was so frustrated internally as the warmth swelled into a bubbling heat, wanting to smooch that smile off! _Kiss Gallant? No, no! Damn this attraction to this handsome, perfect vision of a man...so dashing in his looks and that smile..._

Gallant's voice murmured into my thoughts, "It should be ready in a bit..Are you okay?". I smiled brightly, "Actually, since you're back, how about seeing what's on the scroll? She said it's a magical map..", as I saw that the fish was already secured upon the rotating stick.

Gallant nodded, "Sure thing. I have been curious to see if it's really a magical map...And there's something that bothers me..What's..sentiment?".

I chuckled, "Oh, yes..sentiment is a term for feeling sense and emotion, so if it's a sentiment magical map, it would be able to take our questions of the treasure locations and so on.". Gallant blinked in confusion, "So the map would be sorta like a realistic being itself?".

I blinked in surprise, "That's another thing to put it, yes. You read too? About things like this?". Gallant blushed lightly, "I meddled in books here and there, but please don't plunder my reputation, after all, every man, and yes, you too, must have a reputation, right?".

I sighed, "I wouldn't know as I have been glued to books almost all the time..Oh, I am proud to be a bookworm, but...I always wanted to have a adventure...and before this princess thing happened, I'd never consider to go out as I was happy with my mother and my books, but I am actually glad to do this, really.".

"You..never went on a day of adventure? Not even going to fish with your friends?...". Gallant's voice was in surprise, and I looked over, not realizing that I had bowed my head down in embarrassment and a bit of sadness.

I sighed lightly.."My father...I hardly could remember him..He was a merchant, always selling things on the roads and mingling around. He swore that he'd show me how to fish when he got back...yet he never did...". Gallant's eyes took upon a look of understanding yet loss.. He was to speak once more when we suddenly heard loud crackling.

We looked over to see the logs/sticks getting smaller as they fell over each other, and Gallant stepped closer to check the fish. I stared at him momentarily, remembering the previous emotions in his eyes. He must have experienced something similar like me..though I could be wrong...

"Not quite yet for this fish to be eaten..Should we open up the scroll?". Gallant turned to me with a soft smile. I nodded, heading to the seating log, grabbed the scroll, turning around as I stepped closer to the fire, needing light to see the map as I gently untied the teal wrap, and unrolled it out.

Gallant stood besides me, holding one end as I held the other end. _His presence...so warm and comforting.._ I gulped slightly, blinked, "Right, let's see here if it would understand the riddle. The Earth is the ring in the mine, the wind is the pearl in the shell, the sun is the diamond in the shrine, the moon is the opal in the cave, and the stars are on the urn at the top of the big mountain.".

The map flared brightly, and the words of the riddle wrote itself in black, upon the sides and corners of the map, with the first sentence of the riddle glowing red as the map is actually a mural of so much colors. I heard Gallant gasp in awe, as I gaped in amazement over this amazing work of magic.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Hello, my viewers. Yes, the magical map was taken after the Marauders's map and Google Maps. I am truly fleshing Gallant and Earnest out to be people that we can compare to. Don't worry, the action will commence soon. Enjoy. -Traveler.**

(Gallant's P.O.V.)

I stared upon the magical map, and I chuckled lightly, "This is incredible. Look, there is Misty Falls. What are those glowing yellow dots?". I pointed to the moving yellow dots besides Misty Falls with a hand, and a hand moved toward mine, and I looked out the side of my eye to see a bright-eyed Earnest with the glimmer of thought in his gorgeous green eyes.

 _With the fire alighting his face, his eyes shine like emeralds..._ I see him speak, "I believe that's us and other people. Look, that's where we are, right here on our clearing while Misty Falls of only 20 people including the Oracle is up there a mile away.". I look down, and he was right. The map was somehow bigger, showing us in the clearing, and sure enough, there was the river nearby, flowing down from Misty Falls which is really a famous waterfall.

I smiled, "Okay, but where can we find the right mine so we can get the ring?". The first sentence of the riddle glowed much brighter, and suddenly, the map seemed to zoom out a bit more, then there was a red bright dot. I widened my eyes, looking over to see Earnest surprised. "That must be the ring in the mine. There's no doubt about it.".

I was to speak further when I heard sizzling, "Oh, drat, the fish!". I let go of the map as I grabbed the stick holding the fish off the stand, and I heard a chuckle, "Oh, is it too hot for eating?". I looked over to see Earnest wrapping the map back into its original way, his face adorning a amused grin. I raised an eyebrow, smirked, "Not too hot for us to bear.".

To my inward pleasure, I saw him blush, his hand stroking his neck nervously, and I hummed as I checked the fish upon touching, figuring that I have embarrassed him a bit, through the look upon his face was so sexually adorable! _Argh, not that! He's my friend...okay...he's attractive..._

"It's savable for us to eat. Shall we?". I spoke casually. Earnest nodded, sat down as I joined him, breaking off the fish from the stick, smiling as I retrieved a hidden knife inside my boot. I heard a gasp of surprise, and I looked over to see Earnest looking a bit curious yet surprised. "I..never expected you to be armed..".

"Oh, this? It was meant to make me feel like I am safe yet I hid it for reasons. I presume you heard of the bandits?". I spoke softly as I sliced the fish into likable pieces. Earnest's hum of agreement, "Yes..But they were not seen for the last month...I thought they must have moved through the pass to the Marshlands...".

I nodded as I replied, "True, through that doesn't mean that they would be hiding somewhere in Evergreen. It's a big realm, after all.". A sigh sounded out, and I looked over to see Earnest looking down, "Mother would be frightened now if she heard that...She..was approached by bandits..before my father saved her... Long before I was born..".

I blinked in surprise, "Was she alright since...?". Earnest gave a small smile. "She had became tougher because of it, through she is so kind-hearted since I could remember..". I chuckled, "That's a relief to hear as she sounds like a good woman, raising you to be a good man.".

Earnest looked up, staring at me in bewilderment, "You think I am a good man?". I crookedly grinned, "I'd never lie. You knew how to get to the Oracle, how to guide the map! Even through you're here for adventure, saving a princess, and Princess Elena, nonetheless, that's a great deed for a good man.".

He became so red in the face, even the ears as he sputtered softly. _Damn so attractive! I am starting to really like this!_ He thanked me shyly, "Thank you, Gallant.". I smiled softly, nodding, "Of course. Oh, right, you must be hungry. Here.". I gave three sizable pieces of the fish into his hands as I nitpicked my pieces, and threw the carcass into the fire.

We ate steadily, and soon, I cleaned my knife off the grass nearby, hearing Earnest sigh deeply, and I looked over as I tucked my knife back in my boot, seeing him leaning back with a awed smile, "I'd never imagined I'd be sleeping under the stars yet I am, and the stars are so bright with the moon high.".

I gulped lightly, moving slightly closer to him, "Have you seen the Archer?". Earnest looked sideways at me, "I heard of that constellation, but I do not know where to find it.". I smiled widely as I got up, "You can find it from a different angle. Best to do that is laying down upon the earth. Luckily, we have a wide clearing to help find the constellation.".

I soon moved the log slightly forward, hearing Earnest yelp in surprise as he rode along, and I laughed slightly, "Spring may be here, but I can tell it's on the end of the chain, and I wouldn't risk getting cold from the slight chill that night brings.". I sat upon the ground, moving down until I was able to rest my head upon my hands upon the side of the log.

Earnest joined me quickly, being close by, yet not too close. I respected that as we have some sort of privacy. I looked up to see the expanse of the vast stars, smiling as I searched for the Archer easily as I had done this numerous times. I pointed out for Earnest to find, "Besides the moon on the right, there is a cross of stars, and on the left side of those stars is a long arch of stars. See them yet?".

I waited a moment until I heard Earnest's laugh of triumph. "I see it! The cross of stars represent his body while the arch of stars represent his bow, right?". I looked over to see Earnest smiling so brightly, and I chuckled, "Yep. I'd make a constellation searcher out of you soon enough if we camp out this often on our quest.".

Earnest laughed softly as he faced me. _Lord, his laugh's so delicate, like the bubbling brook back home. How would a sweet feature exist in such a attractive and cute man?_ "I'd really like that, Gallant.". Earnest softly spoke as he looked at me, a grateful yet curious look in his eyes. I nodded slightly, and I yawned widely as I stretched my arms.

"Well, we better head to sleep if we want a early start on the morrow to truly begin our quest.". I spoke warmly, and Earnest nodded, and yawned lightly as he curled up, turning upon his side, with his back facing me as he called out, "Night, Gallant.".

I smiled softly as I laid back, my head moving down alongside my body as I wanted to fully rest upon the earth, "Good night, Earnest.". I closed my eyes, and I welcomed sleep soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

-Hours later- (No's P.O.V.)

After waking up at dawn, eating another caught fish and berries, thanks to Gallant, he and Earnest left the clearing campsite, checking the map once in a while to make sure they're in the right direction. The ring in the mine is clearly 20 miles down south from the clearing, taking the men about 6 hours with short breaks every few minutes.

It was long past noon when they reached the mine in the Nirces Mountain Range, and Gallant was first, running ahead of Earnest. Earnest waited back, figuring that it's fair to let Gallant get the ring. Unfortunately, a roar sounded out, revealing that a huge grizzly bear is blocking the entrance.

Gallant fought the bear with all his might, but alas, he wasn't strong enough as the bear drew blood, injuring him. So, Gallant had to run away without the ring. Earnest watched it all with shock and worry, concerned about Gallant's condition, yet he knew he has the opportunity now to get the ring.

"Bears like honey. I'll find a beehive and get some honey for the bear as a distraction.". He mused to himself. So, Earnest headed to the nearby forest, finding a beehive, yet as he tried to scoop some honey out of it, the bees flew out of the hive, stinging him furiously.

He ran away into the river close by, avoiding the bees until they stopped, heading back to their hive. Earnest was now stung badly, but he is wracking his brain for ideas until he remembered something in a book, and so, he grabbed some long grass, sparking it alight with fire from sharp rocks against each other. He made it to the beehive as the fire's smoke soon calmed the bees, making it now possible for Earnest to grab some honeycomb.

He headed to the mine, setting the honeycomb down nearby, and ran to the side of the mine, waiting. Sure enough, in a couple minutes, the bear had smelled the honeycomb, heading to get the honey for himself, coming out of the mine. Earnest ran into the mine immediately, and seconds later, he came out, holding the ring, proving that he grabbed it.

"I did it, Gallant!". He cried, laughing happily as he made it to Gallant's side who had seen everything from his position in a small clearing. Gallant was surprised yet impressed. _I can't believe that bookworm got the ring, yet I didn't care as he's safe..._

(Earnest's P.O.V.)

I sighed deeply as I stared upon the large ring. It wasn't a normal hand ring, as it's more like a crown or halo. I looked up at Gallant, frowning as I saw him clench his arm. "Gallant, I saw everything. Did he hurt you?".

Gallant sighed deeply, "Mostly bruises which will color in the morning, but I got a couple of cuts.". He let go, revealing the bleeding cuts, no, wounds! I widened my eyes, "We better clean those up quickly before infection sets in!".

"I think I saw some herbs back that way. With the water from the river and the herbs...it would protect those cuts from infection.". Gallant blinked in consideration. I nodded, "Okay, what should I look for?".

Gallant stared at me in stupefaction, "You'd help me?". I smiled shyly, "This is our quest, and we ought to help each other no matter what. After all, the Oracle said that it's a dangerous quest. The bear was dangerous momentarily until I got him the honey.". Gallant gave his crooked grin again, making me blush lightly.

"You're all right, Earnest. I never expected to have...someone look out for me..". Gallant spoke softly, and was that a blush? I smirked, "Anytime. Now, again I must ask, what should I be looking for?". Gallant nodded, "Oh, right! Okay, they're cream and yellow flowers with red leaves at the stem.". I blinked, repeated his words to memory.

"Will be back, Gallant.". I smiled before I left into a brisk walk to backtrack our trail. I found the herbal flowers, smiling as I got back to the forest and river, hearing a whistle of a tune and I grinned as I realized that it must be Gallant. I turned around a corner of bushes, past a tree when I stopped, my heart skipping at once as I saw Gallant's back...naked...facing me..

He was sitting upon the shore, with his feet dipping into the water, and he wasn't noticing me yet. I exhaled sharply as I saw a few scars, short yet so entrancing of their shapes, crooked across so much muscles...I'd never felt so hot, and I knew I was blushing red as a tomato as my mother'd say...

I gasped slightly when I saw him flex, and I was so embarrassed when I felt heat going down to my core. Suddenly, I heard Gallant's voice, "Earnest, you okay?". I sputtered as I managed to focus into Gallant's face as he turned around to see me. "I...g-got the herbs...Y-you h-have scars...s-shit...argh...couldn't you put back your shirt on?".

Gallant smirked, "Why? Am I too hot for you?". I moaned as I bit my lip, realizing that my blush flared up at that tone. "Just..put your shirt back on or I won't help heal your cuts...". Gallant sighed dramatically, "Oh, all right. I just wanted to take in the rays of the sun, take a bit of a tan...maybe show off. But I don't want any infection...Just come here and help me with those herbs.".

He grabbed his shirt quickly, and I shivered as I saw his muscles flex as he put it on. _Crap, I am getting so into a pit when this is over! Why is he so damn dashing?!_ I glared at him softly as I came over, "No flirting when I am helping heal you, Gallant.".

Gallant sighed, "Oh, I couldn't help it. After all, it isn't every day I hang out with a adorable, cute guy with brains.". I widened my eyes slightly in surprise, and I shook my head, "As it may be, you better let me heal you or...".

Gallant rose an eyebrow, "Or what?". I blinked as I wracked my mind for a comeback, found it, and I smirked softly, "Or that I wouldn't sleep near you.". Gallant froze, speechless for once. _Gotcha, you flirting, handsome strongman of a man!_


	8. Chapter 8

(Gallant's P.O.V.)

I was shocked by the sharp wit of Earnest. _Darn it! He must have felt me watching him this morning as he had turned over to face me, sleeping ever so adorable. He's beautiful with those long eyelashes against his skin, curling up like a baby. How much I wished to see those gorgeous green eyes opening up to me yet he would question my growing feelings for him._ I sighed lightly as I looked back at him as he waited for any response from me.

"Okay, I'll stop for now, deal?". I asked curiously, with Earnest smiling widely, "Great. Now, hold still.". _Anything for you, Earnest. Anything._ I nodded, sitting still as a statue while Earnest took a flat stone with a slight bowl upon it, crushed the herbal flowers that I had described, making it into a paste. He rolled up my sleeve for better access to my cuts.

They're luckily not deep, but they sure sting. I hissed lightly as he pat the first one with the paste, and he spoke softly, "Sorry, Gallant.". I smiled weakly, "No worries, Earnest. This is nothing compared to the time I scuffled with a drunk guy. Got me in the thigh and came out with a scar from it.".

Earnest widened his eyes in surprise, "What happened?". I scowled lightly, "Oh, because he was hitting on my friend who's married. Honestly, Josie's like my sister!".

Earnest blinked curiously, " 'Josie'?". I smiled brightly, "You'd like her. Josie, short for Josephine, she's wicked good at the horseshoe game, and she loves to read about animals, the fantasy kind. She's practically my little sister. And man, you should avoid her when she's really pissed at you. Trust me, I know. I received the lecture when she saw my wound at the time.".

Earnest chuckled, "Sounds like someone my mom would relate to.", and then frowned slightly, "You're lucky that those wounds right now aren't deep. Now, please hold still once more, there's still two others I have to rub the paste in.".

I sighed lightly, "Oh, drat. I was hoping to prepare camp by now, through I couldn't help wondering if the map knows where the next treasure is.". Earnest chuckled lightly, "Patience. All good things come in time.". I was to speak when I yelped at the pressure of the second wound rubbed in.

Earnest gave out a snicker, and I halfheartedly glared at him before I smiled. _He also is compassionate yet he seems to love to tease me._ I was a bit amused at the way he's helping me. So focused with that tongue peeking at the corner of his mouth. I was so tempted to kiss him as he's so close to me, but I couldn't as he seems comfortable with my flirting for now.

I wouldn't want to scare him off too quickly as I like him.. "Gallant, all done here.". I blinked, nodding as I saw that my wounds are bandaged up with a handkerchief, and I blinked in surprise when I saw Earnest's name upon it. "Earnest...you don't have to bandage me up..I mean, it's your handkerchief!". I spoke worriedly.

Earnest smiled warmly, "Oh, but I wanted to. You can wear it anyhow as Mother made it for me. I didn't need it much.". I looked at him in surprise, then smiled softly, "Appreciate it, Earnest. You sure you don't mind?". He shook his head as he touched my arm, "No, I don't mind. And besides, you need it more than I do.".

I shivered inwardly at his touch, so soft and so warm, staring at him softly with a crooked half-smile. It lasted a few moments until he realized that he had lingered too long for his taste, blushing brightly as he pulled back. He stuttered, "Uh, I b-better get going...I-I think there's some leftover honeycomb in that hive.".

I nodded, "Alright. Be careful, you must not get any stung further than you are. You are getting redder than your hair.", smirking as I resumed my flirting. Earnest rolled his eyes lightly, shaking his head with a shy smile, heading off. I chuckled deeply, looking down at my reflection, taking in the new changes.

Then I frowned mightily as I knew he must have seen my backside scars... _I hope he wouldn't pry until I am ready... Thank goodness he only asked about Josie and the thigh scar.._ I sighed heavily as I got up from my seat, heading to find a suitable camp for tonight as today was a long day.

-A half hour later-

I hummed lightly as I sparked up the fire as I heard soft footsteps, and I turned around to see Earnest coming from the trees, and I smiled, getting up when I stopped suddenly. "Earnest, are you okay? Your face!". His cheek is bruised up. I ran up to him, worried as I reached up my hand to see it closer, but stopped at once.

Earnest smiled weakly as he held up some honeycomb. "I tripped over a root after I smoked out the bees again. I wasn't looking out as the map was glowing brightly, surprising me out of nowhere.". I blinked in bewilderment, then I glared at him, "You scared me for a minute! Give me a bit of the honey so I can put it on properly to heal that bruise and those bee stings.".

Earnest looked a bit scared, nodded meekly, "So, you aren't flirting now?". I raised an eyebrow, and Earnest grimaced, now realizing that I am serious. He broke off a bit of the honeycomb, handing it to me, and I held it as I pushed Earnest onward to a log seat, and he sat down immediately, facing me.

I leaned down, sighed lightly as I gently rubbed the honey into his bruise and the several bee stings, and I drew back, nodding in satisfactory. "Now, what's this about the map? You said that it glowed suddenly.".

Earnest perked up as he must have realized that I had calmed down, and he grabbed the scrolled map from its hanging tie upon his trousers, which held the ring as well. He unwrapped it, opened it up, and I looked alongside as I sat next to Earnest.

The first sentence of the riddle had turned to black, and it glowed suddenly, and the ring glowed in unison, then disappeared. "What? Where did it go?". I asked in shock until Earnest pointed out, "Gallant, look, there is the ring, just mini in size next to its respective sentence. The map must have been checking off what we got so far.".

I nodded in understanding, "Okay, and the next thing is the wind. It's the pearl in the shell.". The second sentence of the riddle glowed red, and then there was a red dot not far from our position upon the map. Earnest leaned closer to take a better look, and nodded, "Looks like it's in the shoal, where our present river, the Nirces River flows out into the Jatianu Seas.".

I blinked in surprise, "We really got that far? Map, how long from here to the pearl in the shell?". The map zoomed in a bit deeper, and to our shock, there's a red line from our position to the shoal. Earnest hummed, "That would take a couple of hours to walk there if I judged it right.".

I looked up to see the sun, and I was disappointed to see that the sun was nearing the horizon around the next two hours. "Great, looks like we have to do it on the next day. We couldn't make it before the sun sets, and you know how it's dangerous on the road at night.". I replied in frustration with a bit of warning toward Earnest.

He nodded, "Yeah. And to be honest, since you mentioned it last night, I am a bit nervous about the fact that the bandits might be really out there.". I hugged him gently, "Hey, don't worry about it, you got the strongest man around!". Earnest snickered, "Oh, really? How about the most worrywart man ever?".

I pouted, frowning, "Earnest, we may have known each other for two days already, but I am starting to care for you, and I hate to admit this, but we have to watch out for each other, okay?". Earnest looked surprised, then smiled softly, "Really, is the dashingly handsome man feeling too hot for me?".

I widened my eyes in shock, gaping speechlessly that he copied my line, and his flirting...I felt my face warming up, and I was embarrassed yet impressed that he got one over me! I stammered softly, "Umm, I better get going and grab some fish for our dinner to go along with the honeycomb. Why don't you...oh, get some sticks and stuff to keep the fire going, okay?".

I awkwardly got up, heading off to the river as I face-palmed myself, muttering to myself, "He is teasing me, that foxy cutie!". _He's not good at flirting as I am, but he's heading off to a good start. Shit, any further and he's gonna torture me with lingering touches or something. He's so smart that he would pull something over me, I just know it._


	9. Chapter 9

(Earnest's P.O.V.) -A few minutes later-

I hummed lightly after I wrapped up the map, and soon, I grabbed some nearby large sticks, not as large as Gallant carried last night, but still manageable for me to carry. I couldn't believe that Gallant said that he's starting to care for me. _So, under all that flirting, he's starting to have feelings for me. I wouldn't give another thought about it until that moment when he looked actually scared as he saw my cheek bruise._

 _So, under all that muscle, and confidence, there's a protective man, and the short story about his little sister brought that up in the first place. Then there's that sexy blush of his when I attempted to flirt back and I was positive that I succeeded as he was stammering in a shocked tone of voice._

 _Yet...I am having a feeling that those scars on his back has to do with his 'complicated' life. I don't want him to be mad at me if I asked, so I must wait if he would tell me then. I know his serious face now, but not his mad face._ I shook my head lightly as I tossed a couple of sticks into the fire, the flames getting slightly higher.

I sat upon the log as I rested my hands upon my knees, smiling softly as I listened to the calm sounds of the crackling fire. I then decided to sing something to pass the time as Gallant clearly is taking his time to catch dinner.

 _ **I've read more than a hundred books**_

 _ **Seen love mentioned many thousand times**_

 _ **But despite all the places I've looked,**_

 _ **It's still no clearer, it's just not enough**_

 _ **I'm still nowhere near the meaning of love**_

 _ **The meaning of love**_

 _ **The meaning of love**_

 _ **Noted down all my observations**_

 _ **Spent an evening watching people**_

 _ **Still, I couldn't say with precision**_

 _ **Know it's a feeling and it comes from above**_

 _ **But what's the meaning, the meaning of love?**_

 _ **The meaning of love**_

 _ **Tell me the meaning of love**_

 _ **From the notes that I've made so far**_

 _ **Love seems something like wanting a scar**_

 _ **Well, I could be wrong, I'm just not sure you see**_

 _ **I've never been in love before, never been in love before**_

 _ **Never been in love before**_

 _ **Next, I asked several people**_

 _ **If they could spare a few minutes of their time**_

 _ **Their looks suggested that I'd lost my mind**_

 _ **Tell me the answer, my Lord high above**_

 _ **Tell me the meaning, the meaning of love**_

 _ **The meaning of love**_

 _ **Tell me the meaning of love**_

 _ **From the notes that I've made so far**_

 _ **Love seems to be something like wanting a scar**_

 _ **Well, I could be wrong, I'm just not sure that you see**_

 _ **I've never been in love before, never been in love before**_

 _ **Never been in love before**_

 _ **The meaning of love**_

 _ **Tell me the meaning of love**_

 _ **Tell me the meaning of love**_

 _ **Tell me**_

I exhaled slowly as I felt better, my heart lighter yet my mind swirled of possibilities to catch Gallant's attention. I closed my eyes softly, struggling to stop the headache that's forming already. "I'm back! Earnest, you alright?". called out Gallant's voice at the edge of the campsite.

I opened my eyes, looking over to see Gallant with a smile, "Yes, I am fine. Just a headache. I think my hunger is making it worse.". Gallant grinned softly, showing off his fresh catch, a couple of good-sized fish, "Well, your worries are gone! This fish would satisfy us along with that honeycomb.". I nodded softly, then groaned lightly as my headache just got worse, with my hands quick to rub my temples to ease the pain away.

Gallant's voice got closer, a tone of concern in it, "Earnest, you'd better eat your share of the honeycomb. You look pale.". I muttered, "Okay.". I let go of one temple, my hand grabbing the leaf plate that's holding the honeycomb, placing it upon my knee.

I heard Gallant's firm footsteps, a rustling sound, and I looked up to see that he's doing another rotisserie stand again. I smiled softly as I slowly ate my share of the honeycomb, watching him softly as he prepared the fish.

When he finished up, he headed over to sit besides me, smiling with a slight crease in his forehead, "You feeling better now?". I nodded lightly, "Yes. Thank you for your concern, Gallant. I never considered that I was that hungry to have such a bothersome headache... Oh, here, your share, you deserve it as you must have spent awhile to catch those fish.", giving the rest of the honeycomb to him.

He received it gratefully, his smile growing bigger, "Thanks, Earnest. Well, I admit that my strength has waned some since fighting that bear, but I'll return to full strength soon enough.". I hummed softly in agreement as he ate his share a bit quickly than I did.

I looked up to see a couple of stars coming out as the sun was nearing close to the horizon. I sighed softly, and I smiled brightly as something came to me, snickering. "What's so funny?", asked Gallant. I looked over to him, "Oh, I just remembered another rumor about you. Was it true that you were being chased by a stampede of donkeys?".

Gallant's eyes widened widely, "Oh, damn, not you too! Everybody heard about it all!". I raised an eyebrow as I scooted closer, grinning, "So, it happened?". Gallant sighed, drew a hand through his hair in embarrassment as his cheeks pinked slightly.

"I was at this game where you use a hammer and hit a pressure-thing and it judges your strength. A couple of friends were there as well. I won, of course. I was to receive the prize when my friend decided to play a prank on me. I panicked, and the prank object flew out into this donkey pen, and I guess they reacted on the flight instinct, for the next thing I knew, the pen broke out, and there was this swarm of donkeys heading for me and my friends.",

They got out quickly, but unfortunately, I was a tad too late to get out of the way, and yes, I ran for my life, not wanting to be kicked or stomped on. Luckily, there was a tree. I climbed it, and I was safe. Oh, and the donkeys spread out in directions, hiding in some places that a couple of months later, there are still a few missing from I heard.". Gallant finished with a bit of thoughtful consideration.

"Wow, I wish I had been there! You sure had some great adventures, Gallant.". I smiled, sighing softly. Gallant's familiar hand took a rest upon my shoulder, and I looked up, and his insanely beautiful blue eyes was glimmering of calm reassurance. He spoke softly, "Hey, this is your great adventure, Earnest. And I am sharing it with you! So, perhaps there would be stories and rumors about you, hmm?".

I blinked, "You sound so sure.". He rubbed my shoulder softly, "Why wouldn't I? You took a opportunity to take upon this quest, and you did. You're brave, Earnest.". I gasped softly, "You..think I am brave?".

Gallant gave a half-crooked smile, nodding. I was to thank him when I realized that we were knee to knee close to each other, and I bit my lip inwardly, feeling pink in my cheeks when we smelt a waft of smoke, and Gallant yelled in surprise, "Crap, the fish!". He left me suddenly, running over to grab the well-cooked fish off the stand as I was already missing the warmth and presence of the man I am foolishly and crazily falling in love with.


	10. Chapter 10

(No P.O.V.)

It was a mostly nice night. Gallant helped Earnest find another constellation which was called the Fairy. They soon fell asleep, with Earnest edging a bit closer near Gallant. Yet it wasn't to last as Gallant was stuck in a nightmare, and Earnest had noticed, and he did something he hadn't before.

And that was holding Gallant's hand, rubbing it rhythmically to calm Gallant down, and soon, Gallant was peaceful again, sleeping deeply, with Earnest smiling happily, coming to love the peaceful look upon Gallant's face.

They woke up albeit awkwardly, but got over it quickly enough as Earnest actually didn't worry that he was getting comfortable being with a man. Gallant grabbed fish for breakfast as usual, and after finishing up breakfast and dosing the fire sparks, they headed out to the next site to get the pearl in the shell.

Two hours later, and a break was taken first before Earnest admitted that he wasn't a good swimmer, and so it was up to Gallant to do the retrieving. He swam down to the shoal, but a huge red-skinned octopus with gray eyes is guarding the shell which is open, revealing the beautiful cream pearl.

Gallant tried to swim past the octopus, but the beast grabbed him, holding him tightly in his long tentacles. Gallant struggled so much, using his strength to escape the octopus's strong arms until he finally was able to twist out of them, retrieving the pearl from the shell. He grinned as he swam back to the surface, realizing that he had beat Earnest this time.

As it took a bit of time down in the shoal, and about three hours of breakfast and journeying, it was well coming into noon for the day, yet the day was cloudy, and much to Earnest's nervousness, the clouds were becoming bigger and darker. Earnest quickly helped Gallant out, as he's literally soaked wet, through his boots were left with Earnest, entirely dry.

They got the pearl added to the map, with the second sentence of the riddle black, and just as they were checking where the diamond in the cave is, it started raining hard. Both men ran for cover under a oak tree, rolling the map up, and tucking it inside Earnest's hip under the trousers. Suddenly, thunder sounded out, and Earnest screamed, hugging himself while Gallant was both surprised and alert.

(Gallant's P.O.V.)

I never had imagined that I'd see Earnest so scared, and for once, I didn't dare to flirt or tease. I quickly held him close to my chest, yet I didn't care about being soaked to the bone, and he blushed red as a tomato. He then shrieked in fright as the loud thunder sounded out, instantly hiding himself against my chest. I whispered quickly, "We better check the map. There gotta be a house or something out there. All this rain could give us the chills if we don't find somewhere warm and safe.".

Earnest nodded weakly yet he didn't move another inch. I sighed lightly, glancing down as I looked for the map, gulped lightly, "I apologize, Earnest, but I need to get the map.". Earnest sniffed, "Okay..". I then moved my hand, heading down to rest upon Earnest's thigh, hearing a squeak of surprise from him, and I quickly grabbed the map, swiftly removing it from the inside edges of his trousers.

Suddenly, the map shivered, and glowed brightly, and the wrap came undone, unrolling itself, shining out as a beacon of light, and without my other hand to hold the other end up, the map moved itself into a comfortable angle so I and Earnest can see it properly.

The map zoomed down to our current position, and sure enough, the yellow dots representing I and Earnest are seen easily. A moment later, a red path formed, leading to a dark purple dot. I hummed, nodding to myself, holding Earnest tightly as the thunderclaps didn't let up, allowing Earnest to whimper and shiver in fright.

"Earnest, you gotta run with me. It's not far, this purple dot place. Five, ten minutes, I think.". I spoke softly. Earnest whimpered softly, shaking his head, "But I can't! It's scary! I am really afraid of thunderstorms...". I closed my eyes softly as I heard the tremor in his voice. He's really scared.

I opened my eyes determinedly yet nervous as I leaned down slightly, finally doing something I've so waited to do. I kissed the edge of Earnest's forehead as I whispered encouragingly, "Do you trust me?". Earnest slowly looked up at me, his wide and scared eyes taking upon a shimmer of hope. He spoke softly, "Yes.".

I exhaled softly, smiling encouragingly bright, "Okay, come on. Ready?". I grabbed his left hand, and he seemed so nervous, shivering furiously at the sounds of the thunder yet he nodded affirmatively. I spoke, "Map, lead us to the safe spot, please.".

The map wrapped itself up, still glowing, then flashed on in a flying motion almost like a paper airplane, stopping at once under a tree some distance away yet being visible to our eyes, despite the heavy rain and the dark sky.

"Let's go!". I called out as I ran, holding Earnest's hand tightly, hearing his heavy pants mixing with yelps of fright as the thunder clapped loudly here and there, and under five minutes of repeating to hide under a tree and the map darting out again and again as a guide, we made it, seeing a cabin in the opening of a clearing.

I slammed the door in, the map darting inside as Earnest shivered violently, and I closed the door quickly, heaving heavily in relief yet exhaustion. I looked around to see a small kitchen, a fireplace, and a bed. I hoped there was a dry pile of logs near the fireplace as I made my way over to it, knowing that we need warmth fast.

Gratefully, there were plenty of cut half-logs and sticks, and I sparked up the fireplace, and warmth soon filled up the small cabin. Earnest quickly sat close to it, shivering as the thunder was gratefully muffled by the walls. I bit my lip nervously, spoke, "Earnest, I am about to say something crazy.".

Earnest looked over to me in curiosity, asking, "What is it?". I exhaled, "We can't afford to wear those wet clothes right now...". Earnest gasped in shock, then looked thoughtful as he remembered something.

"Wearing wet clothes is bad as we would catch the chills or worse.". He whispered lowly. I nodded, gulping nervously as I quickly removed my shirt, hearing Earnest sigh and mutter to himself. _We ain't going nowhere with this rain and thunder.. I am scaring him.. But I don't want him to be sick...I don't know how to fix this...No flirting or teasing would help this..._


	11. Chapter 11

(Earnest's P.O.V.)

I watched Gallant grab a couple of chairs from the kitchen, putting them before the fire, resting his shirt upon the front, and I bit my lip roughly as I saw his chest. _Damn, those abs are deliciously muscled yet so soft and warm...I can't believe that I was actually touching Gallant's chest through that soaked shirt. It's torturing me on the inside..._

He then headed to the bed, took off two blankets, and two pillows, putting the pillows down as he wrapped one of his blankets around him, and sat down upon the pillow, putting his removed trousers upon the bottom part of his chosen chair.

He smiled softly, "Come on, it's okay, I promise I won't cross the line.". I sighed heavily, and moved slightly to remove my shirt, hearing a exhale from him, and putting the shirt on the other chair's front, and grabbing the blanket quickly to wrap around me, hiding myself as I removed my trousers, placing them upon the bottom part of my chair.

I quickly sat down upon my pillow, taking deep breaths of relief as heat warmed me up, and I glanced nervously as a particular loud thunderclap sounded out. I felt a hand grab into mine, and I looked into Gallant's eyes instantly, and there was a emotion in them. He spoke quietly, "You're safe here, Earnest. The storm won't get you.".

I smiled warmly, blushing lightly, and I sighed heavily, "I suppose you are wondering why I am afraid of thunderstorms.". Gallant nodded, spoke softly, "I understand if you don't want to tell me.". I shook my head, "I really want you to know.. I was only a child, perhaps 5 or 6 winters old at the time. It was long before Father died. He was showing me the well, and he gave me one of the buckets to carry, through it was half full.",

"I guess that he didn't want me to struggle in pain if the bucket was too heavy. We were heading back to the village when it started to rain. It began to thunder sometime later when we came upon this hill. Father tried to comfort me, saying that the thunder was simply drums that someone was using in accordance to accompany the rest of the band in its turbulently party song which was for a angel's birthday or perhaps the Maker's birthday either way.",

"Then a loud one scared me so bad that I fell, rolling down the hill, barely hearing Father call for me, and the bucket flew, hitting my foot. When I came to a stop at the bottom, I had a sprained foot. Father was worried yet relieved that I was okay mostly, yet ever since that day, I had a fear of thunderstorms.".

Gallant was entirely enraptured by the story if I understood his look right, and he blinked, sighing deeply, "At least you had a good dad all this time. I wasn't happy with mine the last time I ever saw him.". I frowned deeply, clenching his hand a bit firmly as I asked nervously, "Does that...relate to..those scars on your back?".

Gallant closed his eyes, his face taking upon a painful expression as if he's remembering something or..someone. He opened his eyes, staring upon me with that familiar serious look, "I've only told this to only one other, my 'sister', Josie, and then...now..you. You promise you'll keep it to yourself?".

I nodded, giving a grim expression, "I swear upon my heart that no one, repeat, no one will ever take the secret from me for I'll keep it to the grave.". Gallant exhaled deeply, and then spoke in a soft, wistful tone.

"I was not actually born or raised here in Evergreen. I am from the Marshlands.", I widened my eyes in surprise, yet I didn't dare to speak, and he noticed, seeming grateful for that. "I was born in this town called Qularis, simply a hundred people or so last time I remembered, and my parents were swell, great people. Father were a member of the richer merchant group, with Mother being part of this quilting group.",

My childhood was glorious, then came the adolescent years. I became a natural at flirting and courting with the ladies, and Father was so proud and very glad. Then one night, at the tavern that I sometimes visited with Father, he bragged to his friends that I can get the best of the best women of the town, and have heirs to inherit his business.".

"Don't get me wrong, I love kids, playing around with them, but the way Father said it, well, it became a annoyance prick in the back of my mind as if he's meddling with my life. Mother never meddled with me as she wanted me to be happy in the life I want to choose to have. Then things slowly changed with me noticing boys.",

"The fact that Father wanted me to marry a woman and have heirs, I didn't want to be forced into that, so I was often with boys, flirting and teasing them playfully. I was happy with them, girls and boys becoming my friends as they knew I was still looking for the meaning of my life, yet Father misunderstood badly... Turns out he didn't like how I was attentive toward boys, and that I was into them, and then he attempted to change me!",

"My life was changed immediately upon that day, and he was so pissed off, the most angry I ever had seen in my life. In that house...he thought I needed a lesson..took off his belt, tore my shirt open...He called me hurtful words as...he whipped me...I screamed out in pain...Mother was devastated by my father's evil demeanor..",

"That night I decided to leave..Mother healed me the best she could, but she was sad as she knew that any longer I defy him in that town, he would do worse...I knew Mother would manage without me as I practically know all the skills that a boy needs to survive...I left that house, that town, but not without Mother giving me about the best advice I've taken to heart.",

"'Woman or man, I do not care as long as you're happy for you must follow your heart, and the One will be in your arms sooner or later. Please don't forget me, my dear son, Gallant of the Marshlands.'. After I made it over the pass into Evergreen, I decided to defy him further by becoming a strongman instead of a merchant. I've never seen him or Mother again since...". He slowly finished, his shoulders and head seeming to hold up easier as if the burden has left him.

I exhaled slowly, taking in everything, and bit my lip softly, "So you actually didn't court anyone or...bed them?". Gallant shook his head. "To be honest, competing takes much of my attention so I've never courted anyone through I always flirted or teased all the time, and no, I never dared to bed anyone, not even sleeping together either. Mother taught me better than that.".

He then smiled, "Josie and her mom took me in at the first moment I got to know them. Oh, they saw the scars, alright, but only Josie questioned me when we were a bit older by then.". I nodded slightly, and I wanted to do something as I realized that he's into men for real, and I scooted closer, quickly pecked a kiss upon his cheek.

Gallant exhaled sharply in shock as he looked at me with this indescribable emotion. Then he blinked softly, licked his lips, then suddenly belted out a song, a near copy of my song! _He heard me sing!_

 ** _I've heard more than a hundred rumors_**

 ** _Seen love mentioned many thousand times_**

 ** _But despite all the places I've looked,_**

 ** _It's still no clearer, it's just not enough_**

 ** _I'm still nowhere near the meaning of love_**

 ** _The meaning of love_**

 ** _The meaning of love_**

 ** _Noted down all my confusing feelings_**

 ** _Spent an evening watching people_**

 ** _Still, I couldn't say with precision_**

 ** _Know it's a feeling and it comes from inside_**

 ** _But what's the meaning, the meaning of love?_**

 ** _The meaning of love_**

 ** _Tell me the meaning of love_**

 ** _From a fleeting sense that I struggled to understand_**

 ** _Love seems something like wanting a hug or kiss_**

 ** _Well, I could be wrong, I'm just not sure you see_**

 ** _I've never been in love before, never been in love before_**

 ** _Never been in love before_**

 ** _Next, I asked several friends_**

 ** _If they could spare a few minutes of their time_**

 ** _Their looks suggested that I'd lost my mind_**

 ** _Tell me the answer, my Lord high above_**

 ** _Tell me the meaning, the meaning of love_**

 ** _The meaning of love_**

 ** _Tell me the meaning of love_**

 ** _From the notes that I've made so far_**

 ** _Love seems to be something like wanting a hug or kiss_**

 ** _Well, I could be wrong, I'm just not sure that you see_**

 ** _I've never been in love before, never been in love before_**

 ** _Never been in love before_**

 ** _The meaning of love_**

 ** _Tell me the meaning of love_**

 ** _Tell me the meaning of love_**

 ** _Tell me_**

I exhaled sharply, shocked to see that Gallant felt the same way as I am, and I loved his singing voice! _So deep and warm..It's not like a drum, but more like a resonating wolf howl._ He looked at me nervously, rubbing his neck, and he gave that infuriatingly hot crooked grin, and I attempted to flirt again, "If I'd ask you that I want to kiss you, would you return it back?".

Gallant exhaled, "Yes.". His husky voice breathed, and it sent shivers down my spine, and I moved forward, grabbing his blanket corners toward me, forcing him to lean down, and finally, I kissed him steady and hesitantly, moaning slightly as he returned his lips upon mine roughly. _Damn, he's a good kisser!_


	12. Chapter 12

(No P.O.V.)

All afternoon and evening with the storm battering out there, Earnest and Gallant spent time holding hands, leave lingering touches upon each other, and many kisses as well. They knew that they're to wait for the right time to bed each other for their own mothers taught them to behave better than that, and they were simply content to court each other, teasing and flirting with each other.

They checked the map for the next day's journey to grab the next treasure representing the sun; the diamond in the shrine. They were shocked to find that the shrine is on the other side of Evergreen in the west! From their cabin, it would take them at least 6 hours of travel, maybe more if taking breaks. They didn't leave the cabin to catch dinner as the storm was persistent to keep them in.

Earnest took the bed reluctantly after Gallant urged him that he needed it more than Gallant does. Gallant took upon his pillow, resting on the floor before the flickering fire. Morning came with new sunlight to welcome the day, with the boys happy to know that their clothes are all dry, and with their backs turned, they quickly dressed up.

After breakfast, they soon went off, heading northwestern just like the map had showed them. The day passed with them taking bathroom breaks here and there, talking and holding hands. It was about mid-afternoon when they checked the map to see if they were close to the shrine, and to their joy, they were!

Gallant and Earnest excitedly ran to the Lotus Shrine which was perched slightly on this ridge, heading inside. A huge snake sat wrapped around the stand which is holding the diamond. Gallant was confident that he could beat the snake easily, so he started to fight the snake, but the snake was sly, scaring Gallant with a loud hiss. Gallant changed his mind, running away to stand behind Earnest.

He admitted to Earnest, "I'm afraid of snakes. Remember that story about the donkeys? The prank object was a snake, admittedly a fake stuffed snake, but still!". Earnest comforted him warmly, speaking softly, "We'll talk later about this for right now, I think I have a idea.".

Earnest went outside, heading to the Lotus Woods, and he found a wild mongoose. With clever baiting, he brought the mongoose into the shrine, and once the mongoose saw the snake, it began to chase it away. Gallant was surprised as Earnest grabbed the diamond, grinning brightly. _It worked! Now I've got the ring and the diamond._

"How come that snake is afraid of a mongoose? I mean, that snake was huge!". asked Gallant curiously. Earnest shyly smiled, "I read about it. Mongooses and snakes are natural enemies, fighting for territory, food, or even their lives.".

Gallant whistled lowly, "I am so delighted that I have you here! I would have been in the woods for a long time to wait for that snake to leave, and I'd never thought that a mongoose would work! You are my genius bookworm.".

Earnest widened his eyes in surprise, "I am your genius bookworm?". Gallant gave his crooked grin, "But of course! You know so many things from books, and you have amazing ideas!", as he gave a passionate kiss upon Earnest's lips.

Earnest blushed, yet he smiled, touching Gallant's arm, "Don't forget, you are a incredible strongman, and you know the essential things to survive. You are my brave bodyguard.". Gallant gaped, "Brave, really after you know that I am afraid of snakes now?".

Earnest pecked his cheek warmly, "Gallant, you still tried to fight that snake despite your fear. If that wasn't brave, I don't know what it is.". Gallant smiled softly, hugged his newfound love, whispering, "Mother was right. You truly are the One for me. I love you.".

Earnest exhaled happily albeit surprised, and spoke softly, "I love you too.". They shared a long, passionate kiss before they headed out of the shrine, welcoming the last sunshine of the day as evening was approaching.

"I believe since we missed last night's constellation lesson, we do have two constellations to find tonight, what do you say, love?". asked Gallant. Earnest gave about the brightest smile, "That sounds perfect!". They headed into the Lotus Woods to find a perfect campsite, with Gallant flirting and Earnest receiving them happily with giggles and laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

(Gallant's P.O.V.) -A few hours later-

Humming lightly with a smile as Earnest nuzzled into my chest, pointing out the first constellation of the night, "Above the moon in a line of unnatural bright stars, there is quite a short 'Z' shape, do you see it?". Earnest spoke, "That looks like a bird.". I chuckled, "Indeed. It's the Swimming Swan. The line of stars copies the surface of the water and.,".

Earnest interrupted, "Oh, and I see the beak, the neck, and the body! You really are making me into a expert star-watcher, love.". I smiled brightly, sighing deeply, and Earnest then asked me softly, "So since we had dinner and one constellation, I was wondering if you'd fulfill my curiosity of your fear about snakes.".

I exhaled sharply as I wrapped an arm warmly around Earnest, causing him to roll into my side, his face nuzzling my shoulder, looking up at me as I glanced down. I blinked softly. "Well..My old friends back in the Marshlands, they often would go into the forests to hunt. I asked to come with them one time, and I was learning how to catch fish in a state of emergency if I don't have a bow and arrows to hunt with.",

"When I thought I had caught one, I was surprised that it wasn't a fish, but a water-snake, and it gave out a loud hiss, causing me to scream by reacting to that hiss, and I fell backwards, my pants soaked all the way up to the waist while I abruptly let go of that snake.",

"Only one of my old friends saw my reaction, and he laughed as if he had thought that it was funny! He was one that I flirted with, and I threatened him that if my dad knew about this, he could not let me go to hang out with the guys anymore. He understood quickly, and he didn't tell the other boys about the snake which I was grateful.",

"So, ever since that day, I couldn't stand to be humiliated in front of any friends if it happens, and the snake fear stemmed from that encounter as well. I never saw it again..". I finished slowly.

Earnest gave a hum, and pecked my cheek, "So your friend lied that you got soaked from catching a overzealous fish, something like that?". I lightly nodded, "Basically.". Earnest nodded, "And I trust it was sometime before that day?".

I sighed heavily, "Yes. But the past is the past. I may be afraid of snakes, but I know now that I can fight them willingly. Speaking of, related to snakes, is dragons. There's a dragon up there, can you find it?". I subtly changed the topic as I didn't want to devolve into sadness or worse. Earnest seemed to notice it, and he then looked up to see the stars.

I loved his studying look as he looked for the Dragon King constellation. He then exclaimed in triumph, "I see it! In the deep south, near that tree top, it's the dragon. I see the head, the wings, the legs and the tail!". I laughed warmly, "Well done, Earnest! That's the Dragon King.".

Earnest gasped, "I read stories about him! They say that his pelt was purely bright red as rubies, his wings were as big as my cottage, and his eyes, they are said to be pure gold with a ring of green. His name was Windclaw for they said that he's as fast as the wind and his claws are really sharp.".

I whistled lowly, "Wow. Couldn't you imagine us being as dragons? We'd be a impressive sight!". Earnest chuckled warmly, "And don't forget, dragons are incredibly strong and very intelligent as they are said that they are able to live for three centuries at most, from birth to death.".

I blinked in surprise, "300 years? Wow.". Earnest kissed my chin softly, "I'd not mind living that long if I have you on my side.". I smiled softly, kissing his forehead lovingly, "That'd be a awfully long adventure, love.". Earnest sighed deeply, his hands resting upon my chest, fingering the shirt lightly as he stared at me, "50 years or 300 centuries, I won't care as long as I love you.".

I smiled brightly, raising my head slightly as I moved forward to kiss him on the lips, with him happily noticing, and reciprocating the kiss passionately. I sighed as I shifted slightly, getting comfortable with Earnest in my arms, and I caressed his head, fingering through his flame-colored red hair. I whispered warmly, "Good night, my genius bookworm. I love you, love.".

I welcomed sleep moments later, with my ears hearing a last thing; Earnest's sleepy voice saying good night and those fateful three words. _On the morrow, we will look for the next treasure, but right now, I just want to sleep with my boyfriend._


	14. Chapter 14

(Earnest's P.O.V.) -Next morning-

I yawned slightly as I came to see that dawn had approached, rubbing my eyes as I fully woke up, smiling at Gallant's peaceful look. I took a few moments to admire him top to bottom, and only a moment later, I was both mystified yet embarrassed to realize that I was greatly curious about Gallant's private parts.

A churning heat bubbled in my stomach, and I groaned under my breath as I knew I wanted, no, needed to see the true Gallant behind his clothes. I hid evidence of every erotic book I possessed beneath a floorboard under my bed, not wanting Mother to discover them.

I quickly and gently got Gallant's arm off me, heading off into the trees, missing the warmth and safety already. I knew I was imagining how life would be with Gallant, especially that part which I was both nervous yet anticipating for. When I returned, I was relieved that Gallant didn't seem to be bothered that I was in the bushes and trees near the clearing.

We had put the diamond into the map last night, and Gallant went off to the nearby pond, but not without a kiss upon my cheek, and a comment of myself loving to cuddle with him. I blushed at that yet I knew he loved the cuddling with no hesitation.

I hummed lightly as I unrolled the map, speaking softly, "You are really helpful to us, map. I mean, being a beacon of light in that storm? Amazing! Okay, let's see where we are. We got the ring, the pearl, and the diamond. The moon which presents the opal in the cave, that's next.". I looked upon the area where I and Gallant are. Gallant is moving around the pond, maybe trying to chase a stubborn fish or something.

I nodded, "We're still in the premises of the Lotus Woods, and okay, looks like the cave is about 5 hours north of us. And there's a village about a little ways northeast of the cave. Can you show me the name of the village, please?". The map glowed briefly, then the area seemed to zoom over to the village which has grown a bit bigger in view to see easier.

"Natianas, huh? Seems like 20 buildings, so, maybe there would be a inn or something up there.". I mused out loud. I heard of Natianas vaguely, it's a village known for trading with the mountain people upon the western mountains; the Papitan Mountains.

I traced my fingers between Natianas and the cave, and I nodded to myself, "At least a half hour by travel, looks like.". Gallant's voice bellowed out, "Earnest, look what I got!". I chuckled, "Gallant, you must be scaring off the birds with that bellow. Is it another whooper of a fish again?".

Gallant gave out a laugh, "Nope. Come on, look up from the map!". I peeked over the map, and I gasped in surprise, my eyes widening at the big, no, huge wild boar hanging over Gallant's back. It was obviously dead. I exhaled out loud, "How did you get that boar?!".

Gallant gave his crooked grin with a hint of cockiness, "Turns out this guy was digging near the pond, and when I saw him, I knew we'd have a great hell of a feast with this one! I hit him, making him mad, causing him to chase me, and when we neared a tree, I jumped up into a branch and he struck his head into the trunk, stunning himself out. I jumped down, made sure he was dead by twisting the neck.".

I blinked as I was stupefied, then glared at him, "That's a freaking boar, with tusks! He would have gored you!". Gallant stepped back slightly, blinked, "But he didn't...". I narrowed my eyes, "What were you going to say?".

Gallant widened his eyes, "Er..I am sorry?". I exhaled slowly, "That's a start, and?". Gallant bit his lip, and spoke warily, "And to tell you first of my plans before I do anything that'd possibly be a threat to me?". I nodded slightly, "Better, and?".

Gallant now looked guilty, "I didn't mean to scare you, make you worried, Earnest..I am really sorry!". I now smiled softly, "Good. Now, you get that boar cooked for breakfast, and save plenty for later as the quest must continue on.". Gallant sighed loudly, now looking relieved, and nodding with a weak smile, "Yes, love.".

He then passed me to the campfire, preparing the boar to be cleaned out and cooked, and I smirked, mentally reminding myself to thank Mother for this as she had done this kind of lecture before, when I was little, stealing cookies under her nose until she caught me.

-Hours later-

Gallant was taking every moment to make it up to me with flirting attempts, stolen kisses, and even a lingering touch here and there. I eventually gave in at the end as I struggled to stay a bit mad, yet I couldn't, not with those stupidly dashing, beautiful blue eyes wide like he has adopted the puppy eye look.

We made it to the cave as we walked up, and I was shocked and horrified to see a giant wolf guarding the cave entrance which is upon a high ridge in one of the mountains. It was a black and gray wolf with cold gold eyes.

Gallant whispered in horror, "One of us will have to run near the wolf, and so, the wolf chases him.". I narrowed my eyes, "I am very good at hiding. I'll run by the wolf, then I'll hide when he chases me.". I heard a sharp exhale, "Are you sure, Earnest? That wolf could hurt you! I don't wanna lose you...".

I turned slightly, kissing him on the lips quickly, and drawing back, "I can do it, Gallant. Besides, I got the diamond last time. It's your turn. Don't worry, I will be fine, I promise.". Gallant sighed lightly, "I don't like this at all, but we've no choice, do we?".

I shook my head, and squeezed his hand firmly before I let go of it, "Wait until he's down in the woods, then go in and get the opal, okay?". Gallant nodded, and I then picked up a rather moderate pebble, and ran up the ravine stairway which is not really a stairway, just a slanted doorstep. I heard the wolf's snarls and growls as he saw me.

I threw the pebble straight on his forehead, taunting out loud, "Hey-ho, I saw bigger dragons than you! You're puny, compared to them!". The wolf shook his head, giving out a roar-growl, and I smiled weakly, "I see that I got to go, bye!". I ran for my life as I heard the wolf's paws thud upon the rock as he chased me.

I and the wolf made it down to the forest, and I quickly hid, climbing into a tree as the wolf sauntered under, snarling as he searched for me. I peeked through the branches, grinning to see Gallant coming out with the opal. _He grabbed it, alright!_

I didn't see the wolf return back to the cave, or under my tree, so he must have thought he lost me, and now heading off to grab lunch or something himself. I heard Gallant's voice calling out, "Earnest, are you okay? I got the opal!".

I laughed softly, "That's great! I am fine, just up in a tree. I think the wolf is going off to hunt or something as he's gone.". I soon saw Gallant walking, and he approached my tree, looking for me around, and I giggled, "Gallant, catch me!".

Gallant looked up to see me sitting upon a branch, and a relieved look passed his face, and he nodded, "Jump!". He had his arms out, and I pushed myself off the branch, jumping down, and Gallant's arms caught me, and I blinked, realizing that I was in the bride position, blushing red as our faces were literally close.

Gallant flirted with me, grinning slyly, "Wasn't to complain with a adorable, sexy man in my arms. Any warmer, and I gonna kiss you.". I smiled weakly as my ears burned red, "Why wait to kiss me, love? Any hotter, and I wanna kiss you..with tongue.".

Gallant widened his eyes, "Really?". I nodded shyly, and Gallant smirked before he roughly kissed me, and I moaned at the sensation of his tongue running across my lips, and I opened slightly to let my tongue through as I kissed him back. _Gods, it felt so good!_

We wrestled tongues for a few moments until I pulled back, smiling as I realized that my lips were the most swollen so far in our kisses, and I loved how Gallant's lips looked now, so plump and swollen as well. I then spoke, "Okay, let's get the opal into the map, and then we could have some boar meat for lunch. All that running and hiding has gotten me hungry!".

Gallant laughed deeply, "Sounds good! I am about hungry as well. All that travel is becoming both a good exercise yet a bad annoyance.". I smiled softly, "Now, can you let me down, love?". Gallant blinked, "Oh, sorry!".

I shook my head, "Gallant, don't worry, I loved being in your arms like that, but right now, I could just need a break, okay?". Gallant nodded as he let me down, "Makes sense. Let's get that opal in the map quickly.". I grinned as I agreed, for I was looking for a break to eat and relax for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

(No P.O.V.) -A half hour later-

After Gallant and Earnest got the opal into the map, they went to eat some of the boar meat, with Gallant admiring Earnest with a grin, "You were really great back there, I mean, that taunt, 'puny, compared to the big dragons'! Genius!".

Earnest shyly blushed lightly, "I learned something from you, Gallant.". He nibbled upon his share of the boar meat, and blinked in consideration as he thought of something. "I'd like something sweet to eat alongside this meat. I swore I saw a couple of strawberry bushes over there.". Gallant nodded, "Strawberries, hmm! That sounds good, Earnest. You going to grab a handful for us to share?".

Earnest smiled, "Yeah. I will be back in a few minutes, okay, love?". He got up, kissing Gallant on the temple, and headed over to the other side of the clearing, brushing though branches as Gallant smiled softly, tearing off a piece of meat to nibble on, daydreaming of the day where he could ask Earnest to marry him.

Suddenly, a scream sounded out briefly before it was cut off, and Gallant abruptly knew that Earnest was in some kind of trouble! Must be that wolf! He ran across the clearing, calling out for Earnest. "Earnest, hold on! I'm coming!".

He pushed branches as he came through trees, heading to the area where the strawberry bushes are, and he froze, horrified to find a group of men, bandits, from what he can tell with the condition of the men, and he was further horrified to see a man leering over Earnest.

"Don't stand there, get him!". screeched the man over Earnest, apparently the leader. Gallant saw three men coming for him, and he gave out all his best, punching and kicking them, but apparently, the three men were stronger than he thought, due to their skinny bodies being actually made of wiry muscle.

Gallant heard Earnest call out for him in terror, sounding desperate, "Don't hurt him! Gallant, no!". Gallant moaned slightly as he knew he would feel the bruises in the next day, if not sooner. He looked up, snarling, "You're stupid that a strongman like me would be down at your actions to wound me.".

The leader sneered, "Perhaps, but how about this?!". He grabbed Earnest's hair, earning a shout of pain from Earnest as he was brought up to the leader's level, and a knife was soon revealed, holding itself in its leader's hand as it hovered near Earnest's neck.

Gallant gasped, horror clenching his heart, "Don't! Please, do not kill him!". The leader's nose flared, a evil smirk adorning his face, "Why shouldn't I do that? You have nothing to trade for this pathetic life. That parchment's blank!". Gallant slightly glanced to see the beloved map, ripped in shreds, and he clenched his teeth. "I have something back in the clearing, there's a boar-skin bag, it holds cooked pieces of wild boar meat that I had caught this morning.".

The leader narrowed his eyes, and spat at Earnest, "Is he speaking the truth?". Earnest whimpered, "Gallant speaks the truth. We had eaten some, but there is still a lot left as it was a huge boar.". The leader then leered at Gallant, and ordered one of his boys to go check it out.

The bandit boy darted off, heading for the clearing as the leader looked back at Earnest with a sick smile, "Been long since I saw a redhead. Man or woman, they're the best to mess around with!". Earnest looked terrified, afraid to say anything further. "If I don't know any better, I'd say that you and the strongman are into each other, yes?".

Gallant roared in anger as he's protective of his boyfriend, "Don't you dare touch him!". The leader chuckled lowly, "Well, that answers the question. Pity, you would've been saved already if your lover here killed my boys and me, but he's a goody-good person..like you..".

Earnest shivered at the leader's tone, protested weakly, "Gallant's not a coward! He's brave!". The leader laughed, "Oh, gods! Don't make me laugh!". Gallant growled lowly, gritting his teeth angrily, and he was about to twist that bastard's neck if he dared to touch Earnest. Luckily, the bandit boy came back, carrying the boar-skin bag.

"It's really a lot, could keep us for the next couple of days!", the bandit boy proclaimed excitedly. The leader blinked, looking over to Gallant, and he glanced back to see Earnest trapped behind his knife. He let down his knife, snarling softly, "Looks like you gonna live another day, then. Go back to your lover, boy!".

Earnest looked shocked for a brief moment, then ran hard as tears fell from his eyes, clenching into Gallant's shirt, with the leader ordering the three men to let go of Gallant. Gallant's arms immediately came around, protecting Earnest from the world, with Gallant glaring at the leader.

The leader gave one last glare, then left them, giving out a signal for his boys/men to follow him, and soon, they were gone as the sound of the footsteps went fainter and fainter. Earnest sobbed, sniffing, "They snuck up behind me when I was picking off strawberries! Gods, I thought I was going to be killed!".

Gallant comforted him, murmuring softly as he rubbed Earnest's back in a circling motion, "I thought I was going to lose you...Damn those bandits...They haven't heard about us, so they must have been staying up here...I am here...I won't leave you, Earnest, I promise!". Earnest weakly looked at him, frowning, "But what can we do now? The map is destroyed...".

Gallant sighed softly, "Best thing we can do is ask around, and see if we can stitch the map back up together...We promised to get the map back to the Oracle's Temple..". Earnest murmured softly, "Well, there's Natianas, it seemed to be like a 20-30 minute trip from here last time I checked...".

Gallant nodded with a smile, "Sounds like a plan. Thank you for speaking up for me...even when...". Earnest kissed Gallant's lips passionately which Gallant returned back eagerly. "I'd not mind sleeping in a inn...I need a bath...Oh, and I hated him insulting you like that. I knew you wouldn't risk my life if you went into that direction. I love you so much, you know that, right?".

Gallant exhaled softly, touching Earnest's forehead with his forehead gently, "I love you too. Come on, let's grab the map, save all the pieces, then head to Natianas. It may be afternoon, but perhaps I could grab something on the way so we'd trade that for a room at that perchance inn, okay?".

Earnest nodded, and they proceeded on, gathering up all the pieces of the map, storing them within a secret pocket of Earnest's vest, and then they headed on, going to Natianas, half-praying that the bandits weren't holing up there in that village.


	16. Chapter 16

-A few days later- (Earnest's P.O.V.)

I walked alongside Gallant, still nerved about that terrifying memory which only happened two nights ago. Today is a shining day yet I didn't feel happy as I was up all night. Gallant tried to help me, he really did, but how can he stop the recurring nightmare? I yawned widely, my body exhausted, and I whispered, "Gallant, I can't go on...".

Gallant turned slightly, looking at me with a desperate look with his eyes haunted..."Earnest...you got to..We still have to find the cup on the top of the mountain.". I shook my head, "No! Forget that damn cup! Don't you see that I am freaking tired?! And I cannot sleep with that bastard staring at me...". I sobbed as I dropped down to the ground, the pain of my knees hitting earth, but I didn't care.

I hugged myself as Gallant dropped down near me, hesitating to touch me after last night...He brokenly spoke, "I knew I wanted to kill the bastard if he touched you...I never realized that he was...Gods, I really want to help you, but why couldn't you let me?!".

I glared at him, "Because you broke your promise!". Gallant recoiled back with his eyes widening in surprise, and he blinked, realizing what I was saying, and he closed his eyes, sighing heavily. He softly spoke, "I didn't mean to, Earnest...the room was freezing! I thought you could want some extra blankets to keep warm...I thought you were asleep when I left.".

I sighed deeply, "So..when you left..I was woken by a creaking sound...I saw the door slightly open with you gone from your bed...So..that's why you...". Gallant nodded lightly, and I sobbed again, "You must think that I am filthy now! He really touched me with that damn mouth! When you came in...Gods, I felt so humiliated!".

I heard Gallant gasp, and I felt his hand touching my cheek, lifting my chin up as he dried my tears with his thumb, and I looked up into his soft blue eyes holding the emotions of concern and love. He exhaled softly, "When I saw you...with that bastard taking you in his filthy mouth...you were crying...I knew you didn't want this...You love me so much, I know it, yet that moment...I was appalled to find my boyfriend forced to be manipulated by that bastard.",

"I was ashamed of that moment when I should have attacked him right there, and then that smirk on the bastard's face, it was the same one back in that clearing! I should have known that he couldn't leave us alone...especially you...I felt...exalted and satisfied yet guilty and upset when I saw that he was dead by my hands...I didn't want you...to think..that I...". He trailed off as he turned his head around, and I was shocked to realize all what he had felt that night..

I touched his hand which remained upon my chin, causing him to look at me slightly, and I swallowed hard, clearing my throat as I spoke, "Gallant, you saved my life...Any further, he would have...You are my hero.. don't forget that! Your mother would've have been proud of you as I am..Yes, it's true that you killed a man, but it was all in justice and for me.. My nightmares was threatening to breach beyond the true memories of that night...gods...his beady eyes...".

I shook my head softly, and Gallant sighed lightly, speaking softly, "Earnest, you are the love of my life. He won't hurt you anymore, I swear you that. The innkeeper checked him, he's stone dead. Please let me help you...please.".

I sniffled, "Hold me, Gallant. Hold me, please...". Gallant nodded, wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up with his gentle strength, holding me firmly yet warmly like I was a babe seeking for comfort. I nuzzled his chest as I shifted closer.

The familiar scent of smoke, pine essence, and the uniqueness of himself has calmed me down, the soft walk in his feet as he went on, the slight rocking motion helping to relax my body as I had been so tense which I hadn't noticed...

I listened to Gallant's heart, the steady, strong beat as music to lull me to sleep, and for once since that night, I knew I won't have any nightmares anymore as long as Gallant's with me...only...dreams...


	17. Chapter 17

(Gallant's P.O.V.)

I couldn't stop looking upon Earnest, his face now looking better as I carried him. I knew I could carry him as long as I could today. He deserves happy dreams after that damn night..Earnest was right...If I was gone longer, he would have been...raped by that bastard...

He's really dead, thanks to me yet Earnest told me that I did it to save his life, his..virginity.. I had dreamed that I could truly touch Earnest on our wedding night, yet now I knew I couldn't dare do that way for I wouldn't know about Earnest's reaction if I told him...

Thank god that the rest of that bastard's gang was arrested...I don't know if the rumors had spread all over Evergreen by now because by lord, I won't let Earnest be alone! Not ever again! I really love him, my genius bookworm that he is.

I am so anxious about the day I would ask him to marry me. We have known each other for a week already, yet I am willing to wait for the wedding if he wanted to get to know me more. Then there is the thought of finding a home for ourselves. I don't know if the king would reward us after we would tell him that we can't marry Princess Elena.

We are gay/bisexual ourselves as it is, and yes, Princess Elena is a beauty from the stories and rumors I heard around in town, but I wouldn't dare to force her to do anything, heck, even being a surrogate mother for us if we want to have kids. Oh, gods, there'd be a beautiful daughter with Earnest's gorgeous green eyes and my brown hair, or there'd be a adorable son with my blue eyes and Earnest's fire-red hair.

Yet we may have to adopt kids..Oh, that's a honorable and wonderful thing to do, and I'd not hesitate to adopt one if Earnest's in for it as well. I sighed heavily as the memories of my ex-father passed through my mind here and there. I won't discriminate my own kids! I know I would raise them happily and wonderfully, and I knew Earnest would do the same.

I murmured softly, "Emma'd be perfect for our daughter, and...for our son...", musing on finding the perfect name when a soft chuckle answered me, "I always liked the name 'Sorin'.". I blinked in surprise as I glanced down at a awakening Earnest, and I smiled sheepishly. "Did I wake you with my musings?".

Earnest snickered softly, "Did you know that you sometimes speak out of your musings?". I grinned, "Yes, my mother pointed it out too often to tease me. How much did you hear?". I winced softly, nervous to hear or see his reactions if he heard me talking about marrying him and having kids.

Earnest smiled brightly, "Gallant, I had dreamed of having a life with you, and yes, I had thoughts of having kids from both of us, through you gave a certain point. I'd be concerned with asking any female friend of ours in co-creating yet we would always adopt which is a better option for me to manage with.".

I widened slightly, exhaling, "Then you realize what all that means...". Earnest nuzzled my chest closely, with his fingers lingering upon my shoulder, "I'd like to court you for a time before considering marriage. Why, with the map destroyed, it would take us a while to find the cup, and so during that time of searching, we'd continue courting, yes, if I wasn't wrong about your affections?".

I grinned widely, "I truly am in love with you, Earnest, make no mistake about it. And I will be more affectionate and more protective of you than ever before. Are you healing...from the...nightmare?". Earnest brightened up, smiling.

"I'd never felt so much better before now, and yes, it would be a while for my body to learn that you won't hurt me when that time comes, but my heart is healing this very moment and so on. My mind shall not forgive that bastard's actions, but it shall forget in time. Right now, there is only one thing I know, and that is being in love with you.". Earnest spoke softly yet he was looking determined and proud which I grew to admire greater.

I nodded, leaning down slightly to kiss his forehead warmly, and I felt Earnest's fingers touch my cheek, causing me to look at him, and he grinned mischievously before he kissed me upon the lips roughly. I widened my eyes slightly in surprise, not realizing that I was actually hugging him closer to bring the kiss deeper.

Panting lightly after that passionate kiss, I glanced at Earnest with a smile, "Now, care for a early camp-out again, or should I keep carrying you?". Earnest raised an eyebrow, "I can manage walking now, Gallant. Let me down, please.". I sighed dramatically, "Aww, I don't want to! Carrying you makes me ever so envious of your body. You're so light as a feather!".

Earnest rolled his eyes playfully, "Come on, you're exaggerating, I am not that light. Slender as a tree, maybe.". I gasped, "Slender as a tree? Perish the thought, why, you're cute as a button!". Earnest blushed, squeaking in surprise, "You didn't just quote my mother?!". I blinked, "What, she said that to you?", while I was loving his squeak, it was adorable as a mouse's squeak!

Earnest groaned, nodding slightly in embarrassment. I chuckled, "Tell you what, my mother did something similar too. She actually said that I was adorable as a bunny!". Earnest blinked in shock and surprise, "She actually said that?!". I nodded sheepishly, "Gods, you should have seen my friends one time she said it. They were actually trying to hide their amusement.".

Earnest then snickered, giggling as he closed his eyes, and I figured that he was imagining of me as a kid being called that, and I chuckled as I did the same, imagining Earnest as a kid. He would been cute as a button for sure with those freckles and those eyes.

After that few moments of laughter and imagination, I lightly put Earnest down through I was reluctant about it as I loved having him in my arms. He seemed to feel the same as well for he stayed close to me as we kept walking on. And soon, I was happy when he grabbed my hand, holding it warmly, and I returned the gesture when I squeezed his hand fondly.

At that moment, I knew that Earnest is honestly telling the truth as he's very much healing, and he is finally able to put that nightmare behind him, and I can put it behind me now. Earnest is right, the past is the past.


	18. Chapter 18

(No P.O.V.) -A week later-

After a long search with asking around about the urn that represented the stars and the mountain it was supposed to be hidden away upon, Earnest and Gallant finally found out where the mountain is.

It was many, many miles of a trek that Earnest and Gallant determinedly took to the mountain which was in the far north of Evergreen as they chatted on, always taking time to court each other, yet when they reached the base of the mountain, the finish line was in view, and they are anxious to finally get one over the other.

"Race you to the top, love!". Gallant shouted, grinning smugly as he ran up the mountain, climbing expertly as he grabbed any crevices and cracks in sight to hold upon. Earnest was awed at first, then was appalled at the thought that Gallant would sure beat him for there's no way Earnest can run up there, not being a great climber as Gallant.

Then he glimpsed a grazing creature, a goat! He tamed it, directing the goat to climb, run up the mountain as he rode it. To Gallant's shock and amazement, Earnest got to the top first before Gallant, getting off the goat momentarily as Gallant climbed over into the top of the mountain. The quest has been closing up to a end! Both Gallant and Earnest heard the urn was impossible to lift as it was supposedly made of gold.

As Gallant knew that Earnest beat him to the top, he humbly let Earnest to do the deed, and so Earnest headed to the rocky podium which held the urn, and he grabbed it, but he wasn't able to pick up the urn! Gallant was confused instantly as the urn wouldn't be that heavy, is it?

"Let me try. I think the stories may be true...gold is heavy.". Gallant spoke softly, and Earnest nodded, moved away slightly to let Gallant through, and he grabbed it, but alas, he couldn't lift the urn either! Earnest was shocked as he knew that Gallant is the best strongest man of Evergreen, and a urn made of gold should be lifted easily, but it's somehow not. He then mused with a smile at Gallant, "We have to do it together. Two hands would lift it up, right?".

Gallant nodded, agreeing with Earnest, and they grabbed a handle, and to their joy, the urn was lifted! The urn glowed, then suddenly, the hidden pocket within Earnest's vest glowed gold, and the numerous pieces of the destroyed map flew out, zooming to the urn. To the boys' shocked eyes, the map came back together seamlessly as if it wasn't destroyed in the first place!

Then the map shivered as the glow grew stronger, then suddenly, all the treasures of the quest appeared, floating in a circle above the boys, with the held urn as the complete piece of the circle. Earnest realized immediately, gasping in shock.

"The Oracle was wrong.". replied Earnest, and Gallant spoke nothing as he stared upon Earnest, the golden glow of the treasures alighting his face, and he realized why he and Earnest was sent upon this quest. He spoke softly, "I know.". Earnest looked at him, and they smiled at each other lovingly as they both shouted, "The greatest treasure in the land is finding each other!".

The urn was let go, floating, accompanying the other treasures as Earnest and Gallant immediately hugged each other, and kissed passionately, and Gallant pulled back first, his crooked grin upon his face as he gazed upon Earnest, and he knew this was the right moment to ask.

"Earnest of Evergreen, will you marry me?". Gallant exhaled nervously yet excitedly. Earnest only took a moment to fully smile with tears filling his eyes, "Yes, Gallant of the Marshlands, I will marry you!". Gallant laughed merrily as he lifted Earnest in a spin, soon kissed him again, softly this time.

They pulled back, seeing the floating treasures with the map in the middle, and Earnest called out, "Map, the quest is done. You're all pieced back together, but how?". The map zoomed down, and much to their surprise, the riddle was gone, leaving the picture of Evergreen, and words appeared upon the parchment as the map angled itself to assist Earnest and Gallant to read better.

 _You are destined for each other, and love brings you together. From that which you are creating, it healed me slowly, and I was bought to full strength within the last treasure, and I was glad to help you both. The Oracle was correct about her past vision, the vision of one red-haired man and a blue-eyed man working together to gather the fabled treasures. Earnest, you are correct that I am a sentiment magical being. I am not human or godly, but I am powerful. I thank you for caring and seeing that I was treated well, and now I must return home to the Temple with the treasures, if that's all?_

Gallant spoke hesitantly, "Which way to the witch's tower, if you please, map?". The map quivered softly as if it was nodding, and the map picture soon zoomed slightly, showing off the boys's position and the witch's tower.

 _It may take you another week at most, perhaps five days if you hurry. Gallant, and Earnest, do take care of each other well, and I do hope that you do not need me again, through please send news of the day you'd be married. I'd make sure that the Oracle sends something to you._

Earnest beamed, nodding, "Thank you so much, map. Be safe on your trip back to the Temple. There are birds out there.". The map glowed instantly, and all the treasures including the urn was absorbed by the map, and with a gesture indicating a bow, the map rolled itself back together. It zoomed off, acting like a paper airplane, going so fast into the horizon which within a minute, the boys wouldn't see it anymore.

Gallant held Earnest's hand warmly, "So, shall we get going back down? I'd use some rest myself after that climb.". Earnest shook his head slightly, "I wanna stay here. They say that the closer you are to the sky, the clearer you can see the stars.".

Gallant chuckled, "Yes, love, that'd be wonderful. Another night of star-gazing, indeed. Luckily, we ate some apples on the way here, so we'd be fine until morning.". The boys then took to rest, taking a breather as they held each other, anticipating the day they'd make it to the witch's tower, and wondering what laid beyond that point for their future.


	19. Chapter 19

(Earnest's P.O.V.)

The whole week leading to the day we returned to the witch's tower has been wonderful since we got engaged. Gallant was full-flirting on me, making me blush as he was anxious about our wedding day, and I knew he was slightly avoiding the fact that we would have to make our post-marriage official that night when it comes. As I came to know him so much, I knew he doesn't want to hurt me even if I am healed in the heart and mind from that encounter with the bastard.

My body betrays me lately, and I think Gallant noticed, from the looks he would spare when he thought I wasn't looking his way. And much to my pleasure yet embarrassment, I often saw/felt Gallant's body betraying himself when he kisses me passionately. Then there was the few nights in a inn room when I asked him to sleep with me in the bed. It was much different than sleeping upon the earth, and I teased Gallant about it when he really blushed red, saying that it is practice for our future bedroom.

I never imagined in all my life that I would fall in love, and be engaged to a wonderful, dashing strongman like Gallant, but I am. Quite often under my breath, I say that Gallant's my fiance, and it feels incredible. Yes, there were a few disagreements, but only about paying the innkeeper or getting enough food upon the trip down to the witch's tower.

Gallant was chasing me as I ran, holding a woven ball of straw and grass. It was lost in a meadow, supposedly forgotten by a child. Gallant taught me of his favorite game immediately, being called 'Ball Tag'. I laughed out loud, "You're not going to catch me, love!".

"Oh, yes, I am, Earnest! Here comes the bull!". Gallant called back as he attempted to touch my elbow, but I dodged him, seeing him fall into the tall grass, his hair full of dead leaves and dirt, and I giggled, running again after I caught my breath, "Nice try! You're not a bull, heck, you're a lion!".

I gave out a raspberry taunt as Gallant shook out his hair, and he pulled a smirk, pouncing into a run, heading for me. I stepped up my speed, and I whooped as I saw a field of feeding birds, and I gave out a bark, and the birds scattered, feathers spilling out over me as I ran past them, and dove into the bushes of the nearby forest.

I held my breath as Gallant searched for me, calling out, "Love, where are you? Are you hiding from me? Oh, I am so going to catch you once I find you!". I soon heard no trace of his footsteps, figuring that he is somewhere he couldn't find me, and I slunk out, grinning to myself. "I am too smart for you, Gallant.".

"Oh, yeah?". Gallant's voice spoke out of nowhere, and suddenly, he came out of the nearby bushes, pinning me down after a tumble, and I groaned lightly. Gallant's crooked grin took place as he bragged, "I guess the fox isn't too smart for a lion like me!".

"Oh, I surrender, brave lion, I surrender!". I playfully glared at Gallant, and Gallant chuckled, "Good idea, my little fox.". I blinked in surprise, "Wait, are you really giving me a pet name right now?". Gallant nodded, "Why not? After all, a couple in love gotcha have some pet names for each other. So, that puts little fox next to genius bookworm for you.".

I grinned softly, "And it puts brave lion next to strong bodyguard for you as well.", seeing Gallant's smile grow, and I leaned up, pushing my hands upon the ground for support as I kissed him softly, and I felt Gallant's hand support the small of my back, pushing me higher and deeper into the kiss as it grew passionately.

I pulled back for air, panting softly, and I then smirked, "Okay, it's my turn to chase you! Let me up, love.". Gallant nodded slightly, "Yeah, sounds good. Where's that ball?". He looked around as he got up, allowing me to get up myself, looking around as well when something caught my eye.

"Gallant, I think I am seeing the witch's tower. Over there.". I spoke softly, and Gallant glanced over, and he muttered, "Let's go find out.". I nodded in agreement, and we walked on through the trees, and sure enough as we got into a clearing, the same clearing where the witch's tower stood in, we are back!

We saw the old woman aka the witch upon the steps leading to the tower, and I grabbed Gallant's hand tightly, and Gallant whispered lovingly, "It's okay. I will protect you if she's a real witch.". I nodded slightly as we walked up to the tower, to the steps, to face the old woman.

"Did you bring what I asked?", the old woman asked softly yet firmly. I nodded bravely, seeing Gallant do the same, and we both spoke as we looked at each other, "Yes, we brought you the greatest treasure in the land.".

Gallant grabbed my other hand, squeezing it tightly as we grasped hands together, and he spoke lovingly yet proudly, "Earnest is my earth, my wind, my sun, my moon, and my stars.". There was a lump in my throat as tears threatened to fall, but I managed to speak strongly with love toward my boyfriend, "Gallant is my earth, my wind, my sun, my moon, and my stars.".

Over Gallant's shoulder, I see the old woman holding her staff warmly as she was smiling happily, no leer in her dark eyes. The old woman gave out a sigh of happiness as Gallant turned around, still holding one of my hands as we stood together side by side. She truly heard our news that we are the greatest treasure to each other, and so, all of a sudden, she transformed into a beautiful enchantress!

She was completely changed, from her eyes to her dress. From the top, she has a tall gold crown with five curved points and a insignia with a jewel atop it, her hair is a golden auburn, adorned with gold stars as barrettes and also earrings as well. Her skin is flawless, a very pale tan, with her eyes amber gold.

Her dress has sashes upon her shoulders, heading down into a beautiful gown, and high gloves upon her arms, and all of it is dark gold. The enchantress smiled at us happily and proudly, "True love is the greatest treasure of all. You were not finding each other on your own. So I created this quest to bring you two together.".

I gaped in surprise as I heard Gallant gasp sharply. _The enchantress planned all this? Just for me and Gallant to meet and fall in love! Wait, if that was true, why did she take Princess Elena?_


	20. Chapter 20

(Gallant's P.O.V.)

I blinked in confusion as I heard the enchantress's words fully when suddenly, the doors to the tower opened up, and to my surprise, Princess Elena emerged, unharmed. I cried out in unison with Earnest, "You're free!".

Princess Elena smiled brightly, chuckling, "I wasn't a prisoner. The enchantress heard the wish I made, wishing that I wouldn't have to marry a prince, and the enchantress told me about her plan and you two. How would I refuse something wonderful like matchmaking? And so, the enchantress made my wish come true immediately when the news came about your engagement.".

I blinked, "So, you're really fine with this, you're happy?". Princess Elena beamed, "Yes, I am, and I can't wait to see Father's face when he hears that you two aren't going to marry me because you two are truly in love!". The enchantress came up to us, smiling softly with a glance at Princess Elena.

"I'd never imagined having Elena here as my best friend as being a Enchantress is a wonderful job, but it can get lonely. I always made someone's wish come true if they are truly intent upon it as Elena had been.". The enchantress spoke.

Princess Elena smiled brightly, "I always wanted to make my own decisions, and when I found that Riana here heard my wish, I knew I would be free and happy as I wanted to be despite being royal all the same.". I heard Earnest sharply exhale, causing me to look over at him curiously.

"From what I am understanding here, you would do a wish as long as it's truly decided, correct?". asked Earnest firmly. The enchantress or Riana, being her true name, nodded softly. "It would involve a lot of people if the wish is big. I cannot heal sick people, however I can abide the pain if wanted. I cannot bring back people who had passed on. You see, I heard your mother's wish, Gallant.".

I widened my eyes in shock, "She wished for something?". Riana shook her head softly, "No, she wished for you; she wished for you to be happy, to find the One. And so, I saw you, Gallant, and the wish led me to Earnest, and I knew he was the One. I hoped that you would have met sooner, but I was growing frustrated as the wish wasn't complete, and alas, hope came when Elena made her wish, and I realized I was able to encourage you two to do this quest. So, you may say that it's my fault in the first place.".

I exhaled softly, blinking in shock as Earnest squeezed my hand warmly, and he spoke, "Who would imagine that a matchmaker enchantress and a wish would have gotten us together?". I laughed softly, "No matter, it worked! I love you, Earnest, and I truly want you to be in my life.". I cradled Earnest's cheek softly as tears fell from his beautiful green eyes, and I wiped them away softly as Earnest sniffled lightly, "I love you too, Gallant, and I'd dream of having love, and it happened! I always will have you in my life as long as it takes.".

A aww sound came from Princess Elena, and a soft murmur from Riana reached my ears, and I smiled softly, "Princess Elena, I apologize, but your father must be so worried about you. We gotta head back to his castle!".

Earnest nodded in agreement, "Yes. And my mother must be concerned for me as well. Looks like you are going to meet my mother, Gallant.". I grinned softly, "Great! I can't wait to meet her as she raised you so well.". Elena's face slightly fell, "Oh, right. You promise to visit sometimes, Riana?".

Riana beamed, "I wouldn't dare to miss your wonderful skills upon chess or your talks about Evergreen, dear Elena. And you can have the carriage and the horses. I only had brought them for this quest's time. I have my own way to get around. And Elena, if you want a place to spend time yourself, this place is open to your arms.".

Elena nodded brightly, "Okay, I thank you for everything you've done for me. I will see you around, yes?". Riana nodded, curstied, "It will be my pleasure to see you some time. And boys, I am proud of you, of how you had achieved every obstacle, you two did very well. And remember, I shall hear you if a true wish comes to me. I bid you farewell, and congratulations on your engagement. Bye, my friends.".

Then Riana glowed, shimmered as the glow shuddered and vibrated, then a ball of golden light floated before us, then flew off in a trail of sparkles, heading off to nowhere. Elena chuckled in amusement, "I had the same expression too when I found out that she can change into a ball of light.". I looked at Earnest, and laughed lightly as I realized that we were looking quite stupefied by the sudden change.

Earnest glared at me half-heartedly, and then smiled, "Well, you heard the enchantress. Let's drive the carriage back to Evergreen Castle.". We then walked over to the carriage, checking the wheels as Elena cooed and encouraged the two horses.

I hitched the horses up with Earnest's help as Elena got into the carriage, and I smiled brightly as I hoisted Earnest up into the front seat, and snapped up the adjoined reins, and soon enough, we were out of the Ironwoods Forest. We traded snippets of conversation with Elena upon the trip which took merely a short hour.

We passed by several people in Evergreen Village, and they cheered loudly, spreading the news that Princess Elena was received safely, and that we of the quest returned with her. We went to see King Rufus immediately as soon as the drawbridge was down, and I smiled softly as I saw not a king, but a relieved and happy father as he hugged Elena warmly in joy.

Elena introduced me and Earnest, and King Rufus was exalted, happy as he announced, "Earnest and Gallant, your strength and bravery shall be rewarded!", snapping fingers for a page to bring forward a long pillow holding two simple gold crowns.

He received the first crown, and I bowed slightly as he faced me, calling out, "I name you Prince Gallant.", placing the crown upon my head. I stepped back to let Earnest through, and I was so proud and happy for Earnest as he bowed slightly to let King Rufus place the second crown upon Earnest's head, calling out, "I name you Prince Earnest!".

Elena cheered for us happily, and then the king asked, "Which one of you will marry my daughter, the princess?".

Earnest stood up, shaking his head as he admitted, "We don't want to marry the princess.". I grabbed his hand warmly as I spoke out loud, "We want to marry each other!". The king was shocked, appalled that we had no intent to marry Elena, and we then explained everything that Riana told us with Elena's input of her story as well.

King Rufus soon realized that his own daughter was fiercely independent, and that Elena can take care on her own, and so to Elena's surprise and happiness, and our joy, the king officially destroyed the rule of a princess having to marry someone. We left the king and his daughter happily, with a promise to invite them for the wedding which is planned to proceed in the next week.


	21. Chapter 21

(No P.O.V.)

Earnest and Gallant visited Earnest's village, Rovas, and there, Gallant met Martha, Earnest's mother. Martha was overjoyed that her son had safely returned, and she was quite excited to get to know Earnest's fiance. The boys enjoyed strolling around in Rovas, often telling the story of the quest to anybody who's interested to know, and it lasted a few days.

Earnest encouraged Gallant to go back to the Marshlands to invite his family and friends. He convinced Gallant that his own mother would want to see him again and she'd be happy to know that her own son found the One for himself. Gallant gave in upon the third day at Rovas, and so with a farewell to Martha, telling her that they will be back to prepare the wedding, leaving Rovas for the Marshlands.

Gallant was still anxious as he didn't know if his own father would be still living, and if there is going to be a fight. After a day of travel, Gallant and Earnest's carriage made it into the Marshlands, and finally, the town of Qularis where Gallant was born.

Much to Gallant's surprise, his father, Daniel died from smallpox, leaving his mother Sarah alone, becoming a widow. But over the years, she was courted by a kindly man with the name of Benjamin, and eventually marrying him.

Sarah has the same cobalt blue eyes as her son, yet she has black hair hidden under her bonnet, and pale tan skin. Daniel had dark brown hair just like Gallant, and dark brown eyes, and dark tan skin. Benjamin knew about Gallant, hearing stories about him from Sarah, and he was shocked about the dark day when Daniel went too far.

Gallant came to know his stepfather, realizing that he is entirely different in personality and looks from Gallant's father. Benjamin has fair blonde hair with a mustache and beard, and warm brown eyes, and tan skin. Sarah was overjoyed that her son had found the One in Earnest, and Earnest came to get along with her quite well.

And Gallant reunited with a couple of friends from his past, and invited them to the wedding as well. Earnest came to know Gallant's old friends, and he had the idea to have them all travel in the carriage as to save time and get to know Earnest's mother and Gallant's other friends.

And within the new week, the wedding was planned to the last detail, and the news of the wedding day spread all over Evergreen. Unfortunately, King Rufus, Princess Elena wouldn't come as there was quite a necessary meeting to discuss the travels over the Jatianu Seas with some merchants. But they had the wonderful thought to send their gifts to make up for it.

And Earnest came to know Gallant's little 'sister' as Sarah did, welcoming her into the family, and Josie was invited to the wedding as well. She was so happy for Gallant, often teasing him by telling little embarrassing stories of Gallant to Earnest, much to Gallant's embarrassment.

And the Oracle was invited, much to her joy, yet she was upset that she couldn't come as she knew she had her job to do, yet the sentiment map offered to assist the Enchantress when she came to the Oracle, asking for help with a huge gift for the boys.

Finally, the wedding came, and all the invited people went into a beautiful chapel which was tall and wide as one of the wings from the castle, and the Vicar was quite excited and happy to officiate the wedding of two well-known princes who had done the impossible, fell in love with each other, and brought a daughter back to her father.

Gallant stood proud yet nervous, looking ever so dashing in his black suit, with a silver sash across his chest, with a gray cape clipped on, white trousers, and black boots, with his gold crown upon his brow, waiting for his fiance to walk across the aisle. With some music from the local band, Gallant and the others finally saw Earnest. Gallant had never seen his lover look so handsome until this moment when he walked down the aisle.

Earnest has his white suit on, with a black cape clipped on, black trousers, and white boots, with his gold crown upon his brow, a bright smile on his face with shining green eyes. The people had never seen such a bond like the one between Earnest and Gallant.

The ceremony went well with no interruptions, no worries, only peace, happiness, and love filling the church with the Vicar announcing at last, "I now pronounce you married. May you love each other forever.". Earnest and Gallant gave it all out, kissing lovingly yet passionately, with the people applauding loudly and happily, with Martha crying.

She sobbed with a happy sigh, "Oh, Earnest has never looked happier!". She was right. Earnest was the happiest that she had ever seen since he was young, and Gallant, he looked so overjoyed and proud that he couldn't help holding Earnest's hand the whole time.

With their carriage full of gifts, Earnest and Gallant had a small celebration with their family and friends until the map came to them, opening up its and the Enchantress's message. To Earnest and Gallant's shock and happiness as they read on, they discovered that the cabin where they first kissed, it is now belonging to them, and that the cabin is all cleaned and fixed up for their honeymoon.

Earnest and Gallant thanked the map, telling in a message for the Enchantress that the boys was incredibly thankful for the gift. After a gesture of goodbye, the map left, presumably heading back to the Oracle. Now Earnest and Gallant was curious of what the cabin contained for them, and they said farewell to everybody, leaving in their carriage, telling everybody that they will open up the other gifts when they're at the cabin.

Yet the boys knew that tonight is the first true night as husbands, ending one part of their lives, and starting a new part of their lives, and they are anxious with excitement and curiosity to see where that part will lead them.


	22. Chapter 22

(Earnest's P.O.V.) -2 hours later-

I cuddled next to Gallant as he hurried the horses along, smiling with a side glance back at the carriage where our friends & family's gifts are in. "What's on your mind, love?". I heard Gallant's voice, and I looked up, looking at him. "Can you believe it? We're married! I'd always rather have you as my husband, Gallant.".

I heard Gallant softly chuckle, "And you'll always be my husband, my little fox. Oh, lord, this is the fifth time I've said it, and I swear I will never tire of saying 'husband', indeed.". I giggled lightly, kissing his cheek warmly, "I hear you, my brave lion. And I admit I am a tad nervous about tonight.". I gulped lightly, knowing that tonight will be intimate.

"Earnest, you know that I love you. How about this? You can be first. Think about it, you can face your fears, become very confident as I know you are destined to be, and you can finally unleash all what you had read about. There's a feeling that you must have read some erotic books here and there, right?". Gallant's hand grasped my shoulder softly as he kissed my temple quickly.

I widened my eyes in surprise, and I exhaled heavily, "You would let me?". Gallant stared at me after a moment of checking the reins and the path ahead of us, and he gave a warm smile. "Anything to make you happy, love.". I smiled brightly, and I scooted closer to my husband, his hand now encircling my back as he hugged me warmly.

It wasn't long until we saw a cobblestone path off the main carriage path, and we saw it trailing into the forest a little ways, with a sign reading 'Earnest & Gallant's cabin'. I grinned softly, and I spoke, "This must be part of the Enchantress and the map's gift. Turn them over, Gallant.". Gallant nodded, clicking as he steered the horses over and off into our cobblestone path.

The horses' shoes became more noticeable to our ears, and Gallant mused, "That would warn us if anybody's coming up to visit.". I nodded in agreement, and not a moment later, the cobblestone path opened up to a familiar sight, yet I was pleasantly surprised to see it shined up like a tack. The cabin looked so much more welcoming.

Gallant steered the horses over to a barn that we'd not seen before, and I figured that the Enchantress must have conjured it up from magic, and we stopped quickly, with Gallant getting off, helping me out with a hand, and I chuckled, "The enchantress certainly had thought of our carriage and our horses. I shall get the gifts into the cabin while you put the horses away, okay?".

Gallant kissed me lovingly upon the lips, "We'd be quick about it as the sun's bound to set in a hour or so.". I had seen what he had observed, and I knew he'd be right. I nodded, heading to open up the doors, grabbing two/three gifts in each hand, and walking over to the cabin.

I was happy to see clear glass windows as the previous ones either was dusty or rusted up, and with a bump of my hip and a couple of fingers, I opened up the door, and I nearly dropped the gifts in amazement as I saw the surroundings.

The kitchen was stocked up of food and water, the floor has been cleaned, and there was a addition of a small dining table which held a vase of beautiful sunflowers on the tabletop, and the fireplace is polished up, shining of beautiful rocks, and the bed..the bed is now a canopy bed of light greens and blues with its lovely purple curtains tied up for the moment.

I exhaled, shaking my head, knowing that the bed has to wait, and I placed the first gifts upon the dining table, and went out to grab the rest, traveling back and forth until Gallant joined me, carrying the last two gifts, telling me that the barn was full of hay-loads in the loft above in the barn, and that the horses shall be fine as he discovered a well on the side of the barn I'd not seen yet.

Gallant was awed and amazed when he saw the inside as I closed the door. I exhaled softly, "She made it perfect for us, didn't she?". Gallant nodded ever so softly as he clumsily put down the last gifts near the table, and he spoke, "Shall we have a bit of dinner?".

I nodded, heading over to the kitchen, glad to see that all the jars are labeled up, and I saw wrapped food as well, labeled as well. I grinned as I saw a platter of sausage. "How about sausage links?". I grabbed the wrapped platter, hearing Gallant walk, and I looked over to see him grab a pronged pair of sticks near the fireplace.

I unwrapped the platter as Gallant quickly sparked up the fire, and I smiled softly as I handed him two sausage links to place upon his two-pronged stick while I prepared mine. I wrapped the platter back up, telling Gallant to hold my stick as I was going to get the glass jars of clean-boiled water as the label explained.

Sometime later after we polished up our meal, we decided to open a couple of gifts, figuring to open a couple morning and evening each day, and so we started the tradition. Tonight, we found that we got a well-known book and a iron pot, figuring that it can be used to boil water, make soups.

I knew I was putting off the intimate part yet Gallant noticed, never protesting, knowing that I am taking my time to get used to the idea that I would be truly bedding my husband tonight. Gallant surprised me with a couple of blueberry pies that he found in the cupboards, and we ate happily.

Gallant chuckled softly, "Love, you got a messy spot on your chin.". I blinked, trying to wipe it off, but Gallant got to it himself by wiping it off my chin, coating his fingers, and with that damn crooked smile, he teased me as he licked the blueberry excess into his mouth, "Delicious.".

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, blueberries are delicious, after all.". Gallant wagged his eyebrows teasingly, "You are delicious.". I blushed so hard as shivers went down my spine, causing my inner core into a bubbling heat, and I stared at him longingly, "Kiss me.". His brilliant blue eyes went dark yet revealing love still as he placed his hands upon my shoulders, and he dived immediately, kissing me in the lips roughly.


	23. Chapter 23

(Gallant's P.O.V.) -Next morning-

I groaned lightly as I woke up to the smell of porridge, and I frowned slightly as I saw that Earnest's side of the bed was cool until I heard Earnest's voice, "Breakfast is ready, Gallant. Milk or juice?". I smiled as I leaned up, seeing that the bed curtains had been drawn up, and I saw Earnest in all his naked glory. I was glad I had closed up all the window drapes last night as it has been the most wonderful night.

I got up from the bed, swaggering as my virginity has been truly taken by Earnest. I was relieved that I let him lead to the first consummation last night. "I will take milk, love. Last night was wonderful. Are you alright?". Earnest looked over, smiling brightly as he bent over to grab the milk from the ice-box which was stored below, and I admired his cute naked butt, hearing him speak, "I never imagined that I would have taken your virginity first as I always thought you would be taking mine.".

I chuckled lowly, "I knew I was right. You definitely read a few erotic books for sure. You are truly my little fox.". Earnest gave a squeak of embarrassment, and I figured he's blushing right now. He then came up, holding a jar of fresh cold milk and a jar of orange juice, which is for himself, and I smirked softly as I saw that his privates are half-ready.

He put down the drinks on the kitchen table, besides two steaming bowls of porridge. I came over, standing on one side, no longer seeing Earnest's lower body as he is now standing behind the other side of the table. I ate heartily, and I gave a sigh of content bliss. "If this is the first official morning as husbands, I cannot wait for the future to come. We are together, Earnest, and nothing won't ever change that.".

Earnest chuckled warmly, nodding, "I know we had woken up in each other's arms so often, but this morning, I feel like I belong with you, and we are living in the moment.". I grinned softly, and I then walked over to the dining table, humming softly as I picked a gift. "Which one do you want, love?".

I heard no reply, just footsteps as Earnest joined me, plucking off a big one, and he went over to the bed, but not without brushing his fingers lightly across my privates which earned me to growl lightly from the feeling, and I knew immediately that my privates are awakening to full strength. I came over, joining him upon the bed.

I instantly opened up my gift, and grinned as I saw it. It was a painted picture of a octopus, the same one I fought! The details are perfection. I laughed, "Look at this, Earnest. This is exactly the octopus I battled with! One of the people must have painted this once after he or she heard our story.". I showed the picture to Earnest, and he chuckled, "Wow, it looks incredible. Check this one out.".

His gift was a beautiful lantern of gold and silver. I smiled, "Well, that would help with endeavors to the stables in the evenings now.". Earnest nodded, "Indeed.". He gently put the lantern down against the wall, and I moved slightly to put down the painting next to it.

Then I heard him tease, "You just can't resist my body, can you?". I looked over, and I gulped mightily as I saw Earnest laying down in a seducing position, and I moved slowly as I spoke softly, "No.". I leaned down to kiss him passionately, whispering to him, "Are you ready?".

"Honey, I'd never been so ready before. I took yours. It's time for your turn.". Earnest spoke gingerly, and I exhaled, realizing that last night has made Earnest so confident and secure as he took my virginity, and now he's ready for me to take his virginity. I nodded, and I slowly caressed my husband, teasing him with my lips upon his skin, loving his moans of pleasure.

I kneaded his privates quickly yet efficiently to draw out Earnest's pleas, and when I heard him, I prepared him by widening his secret spot with my fingers and my lips, loving the scent and taste, and I groaned lightly as he grabbed my hair, kneading it with his hands, causing my tongue to dart out and feel his inner walls.

I pulled back, seeing his half-lidded eyes, the green orbs shimmering brightly, and I purred, kissing him roughly, feeling him let go of my hair, and one hand rested upon my neck while I felt his other hand upon my privates, tugging softly, and I obliged, moving further. I heard a whimper as my privates teased his secret spot, brushing alongside.

He then begged me to take him right now, moaning as he shivered, and I slowly came in, the tight walls squeezing as he groaned lightly, and I stopped, knowing that he has to get used to my size. Down there, he's long, longer than mine, but not as thick as mine. He then nodded, "Keep going, Gallant. Please!". I obeyed him quickly, thrusting further in, then out, taking upon a steady pace as I heard groans and moans of pleasure.

I tongue-kissed him, muffling his moans as it's hiding my grunts and groans as I can't stop thrusting, the walls squeezing so hard. I finally reached his inner core as I lifted Earnest's legs upon my thighs, hearing a loud squeak as I breached it, brushing against it so many times, growing tight.

He screamed my name by then as I sucked upon his neck, his hands gripping into my back so roughly, and I screamed loudly, calling out his name as I gave out at last. I heaved heavily as I felt warm stuff upon my chest, knowing that he gave out as well.

I breathed deeply, "That was glorious, love. How are you feeling now?". He stared upon me with this deep look of love and happiness. "Bound to be sore later, but now, I am so overjoyed that we are finally one.". I grinned softly, nuzzling his nose warmly as I caressed his cheek with my hands, "Glad to hear that. Shall we get clean and dressed up? The horses gotta be hungry by now.".

Earnest smirked, "Did you forget something?". I blinked, and I chuckled sheepishly as I realized that I hadn't pulled out yet. I love Earnest so much, he's so warm, strong-spirited, and clever. I nodded lightly, pulling out quickly, and I panted lightly as I got off the bed, heading over to the hidden back door where there is a barrel of water which's rigged to be a brief shower.

Earnest slowly joined me, smiling brightly as we took the brief shower together, with Earnest helping clean my chest, and about a half hour later, we left the cabin dry and clothed, heading to the stables to water and feed the horses. Yet I had the feeling that we are just taking a break from our intimate time as there has been increased flirting attempts from ourselves in the meanwhile.


	24. Chapter 24

(No One's P.O.V.)

The honeymoon of the boys was wonderful and memorable, and all the gifts were received happily with one shocker of a gift from King Rufus and Princess Elena. Within a letter in explanation, King Rufus was pleased that his daughter was happy and safe. He and Princess Elena gave the boys a bag of gold and lots of land close by the cabin.

There, for many months, the two princes worked very hard, and built a castle of their own. It wasn't as large as Evergreen Castle or as tall as Elena and the enchantress's tower, but it was their own home, humble, warm, and welcoming. Of course, they had lived in the cabin all those months while building the castle, learning about married life and spending time together every day.

They had bought some of their family to live in one of the wings; Earnest's mother, Earnest and Martha's beloved cat, with Gallant's mother and stepfather now living in Gallant's old house in Valta. And their friends including Josie lives around in Evergreen as well.

In the main room of their castle, Gallant and Earnest built a huge fireplace. After a discussion with the Oracle and the map, the treasures from the quest was given to them for sentiment reasons, and so the boys put the ring, the pearl, the diamond, the opal, and the urn on its great mantel above the fireplace.

Gallant smiled softly, "They remind me that we had to work together to find each other. The Oracle and the enchantress were right. You are the One for me.".

"They remind me that you are my earth, my wind, my sun, my moon, and my stars. You are my true love.". said Earnest, smiling at Gallant brightly and happily.

"And you are my earth, my wind, my sun, my moon, and my stars.". said Gallant, smiling back at Earnest with a shine of love in his eyes. They then headed out to take in everything as they stood in front of their new home, admiring all their hard work.

Earnest mused happily, "What a beautiful castle that we have made from our hands, honey.". Gallant nodded, agreeing, "Yes, love. I know that we're going to be very happy here.". Earnest kissed him softly, sighing happily, "Yes, we are.".

Life in the castle was busy yet wonderful, with many servants helping around, and the two princes were delighted to know everyone personally, making them part of their family. The two princes witnessed Princess Elena's coronation to become Queen, giving her two thoughtful gifts some time later, and King Rufus retired to Evergreen Castle's family wing.

However, something was still missing. Martha, Earnest's mother saw it long before the boys, and hinted that it was the sound of pattering feet throughout the hallways which was missing. Earnest knew what she had spoken about, and then remembered the words of the enchantress. _I shall hear you if a true wish comes to me._

Earnest came to know the longing in his heart as he envied of the servant children yet he didn't regret marrying Gallant. Oh, he loved him so much, yet men wouldn't have children. Adoption, yes, but he was scared about it. Gallant has noticed his husband's strange behavior, and had worried naturally about him.

So, one night, after a confrontation, a confession, and lots of comfort, Gallant suggested that they would wish together at the same time, and so they wished to have children, naturally or adoption. And quickly, after a few moments, the enchantress appeared to them, looking worried yet excited.

The enchantress told them that the adjoined wish had leaded her to two paths. The first path led to an clearing where a little child had been abandoned, a darling boy of barely two summers old. The second path led to Earnest, causing the enchantress to remember a spell, a magical spell that would make a man carry a baby to full term.

Earnest and Gallant immediately requested of the child's location, and the enchantress gave it to them happily, and with Gallant heading to fetch a servant to bring out the carriage and horses, Earnest spoke with the enchantress about the spell, the pros and cons. In the end, Earnest became the very first viable man in Evergreen to be able to carry a baby to full term after hearing that in other lands, similar wishes were granted.

Soon, Earnest and Gallant found the child, and came to love the little boy, eventually adopting him by legal means, thanks to Queen Elena's help. The fair-skinned child grew to be a bubbly, chatty, darling toddler in his father and papa's care, having messy black hair and amber brown eyes, having the name of Sorin.

And soon, much to Gallant's happiness, upon their one-year anniversary, Earnest gave the best news. He's pregnant! Yet the boys didn't know that this pregnancy is neither similar like the pregnancies of women, or different from the other gay couples in other lands, but it's a miracle to them, nonetheless.


	25. Chapter 25

(Earnest's P.O.V.) -About 9 months later ~Epilogue~

I groaned tightly as a contraction passed through me. "How much longer is this going to take?!". I shouted as I squeezed Gallant's hand. I heard a whimper of pain from my husband as our own mothers checked upon me.

"You have asked earlier already, son! I said, repeat, said that this will take a few hours, so breathe!". ordered my mother. Gallant's mother, Sarah softly encouraged, "You are not yet ready to push, Earnest. Giving birth to a baby takes time, and lots of patience.".

I groaned loudly as another contraction passed, "You forgot about the pain, Mama.". I call Sarah Mama after she insisted when we met. Mama chuckled lightly, "Well, us mothers only remember the good parts of giving birth as for some reason, we were able to forget about the pain shortly after. The pain will be gone, I promise you.".

I half-heartedly looked over at Gallant, growling softly as I replied, "You better not complain about the pain in your hand. This, this pain I am in is far more important, understand?". Gallant smiled weakly, "Understood, love, and I am not complaining, but worrying. You're hurting, and that scares me!". I sighed softly, managing to ignore another contraction, leaning weakly to kiss him.

"I know, honey, but this is our baby, our child! I have to do this.". I then moaned loudly, feeling Gallant squeeze my hand, "Easy, Earnest. You have to be strong. Sorin is waiting to see his little sister or brother today.". My waters broke in the middle of the night, and now for a hour already, I have been having contractions, awaiting to give birth upon my and Gallant's bed.

I wonder if the baby is going to be born at sunrise, because everybody said that when a baby is born at sunrise, the baby has a quiet and calm personality. Suddenly, I felt rough kicks from my womb, and I winced at the strength. I murmured, "Neither way, the baby's going to be strong for sure.". I heard chuckles of agreement all around when suddenly, a strong contraction came, making me yell in pain.

"Earnest, are you alright?!". Gallant asked worriedly as Mother checked me again, and called out, "You are getting close to push, son!". I moaned lightly, "Sounds like my body's begging to let the baby out. My mind agrees. It's getting really painful!".

Gallant whispered softly as he kissed me on the temple, "Just breathe, take things at a time, love. Our baby's coming!". I nodded weakly, wincing at the strength of the contractions as they came closer and closer over time, breathing deeply.

A couple of hours has passed when Mother called out, "Okay, push!". I gripped upon any surface with my fingers and toes dug in, taking a deep breath, and pushed. I screamed in pain again and again as Mother urges me to push between brief breaks, with Gallant holding me around my shoulders, comforting me with sweet nothings.

(Gallant's P.O.V.)

I was scared, terrified of losing my husband and my child if something goes wrong yet I knew I should be here for him as he needs me. I coo to him quietly after he gave one big push, hearing my mother call out, "We see the head. This is it, you need to push hard to get the shoulders through, Earnest!".

I exhale sharply, kissing Earnest's forehead despite being so wet with sweat, encouraging him, "You can do this, love. I am here with you. You want to see our baby, don't you?". Earnest panted heavily, "Yes! But I am so tired. This is so hard! I respect women much more than ever...".

I grasped Earnest's chin softly, tugging it slowly to cause him to look at me. "You're my husband, a prince, and now you're the first man of Evergreen to be pregnant, and I want you to live, I want all of us together as a family. Push all the hardest that you ever will do, and you will have our son or daughter in your arms!".

Earnest's eyes filled of tears, nodding as he understood. He breathed weakly, "Now?". Martha nodded, "Now!". Earnest looked at me, and I grinned weakly as I held his hand in my hands, and he took a deep breath, and pushed, screaming painfully as I winced at the strength of his hand, and I knew he's giving out all he got.

I unknowingly held my breath as I saw the most wonderful sight; our child appearing into view as Martha held firmly with my mother gently pulling the cord out along, and then I let go of the biggest breath when I heard the first cry of my daughter when she was swatted firmly upon her backside.

I cried lightly as I spoke to Earnest happily, "It's a girl! We have a daughter!". Earnest looked so exhausted yet he looked so beautiful as he smiled, crying happily, "She's our miracle, our wish.". I smiled brightly as I helped Earnest to sit up fully against hoisted pillows, and watched in joy as Earnest reached out to grab our daughter whom is now swaddled in a blanket.

After a moment of delivering the afterbirth, and our mothers left, giving us privacy to share in the first moments of our daughter's life. Earnest and I was now able to take in all of our daughter, falling in love with her at first sight. She was tightly eye-closed yet she was so beautiful. Her skin is so delicate-looking, peach tan in tone, and she has all 10 fingers and toes. She has a remarkable tuft of hair which seems so full and bright.

Earnest sighed warmly, musing softly, "I'd never thought that her hair would be a amazing mix from our hair colors, almost like a rainbow.". He's right as our daughter's hair is both fire-red and brown, striping down from the roots like a rainbow. I spoke softly, "She's a beauty already, with that lovely peach tan skin, and her fire-red/brown striped hair. She would even be more beautiful if she has your wonderful green eyes.".

As if she heard me, she struggled to open her eyes, and to Earnest's encouragement, our daughter successfully opened them, revealing luminous emerald green orbs. I exhaled in awe, realizing that our dreams has come true within this child as there's only one perfect name for her.

Earnest spoke happily, "Welcome home, Emma. We are your parents. You can call me Father.". I joined in, cradling Emma's cheek softly within my hand while I hugged Earnest closely with the other hand, "And you can call me Papa, little one.".

Emma gurgled softly, and I chuckled as I knew that she was saying hello in her way, being so adorable and cute. I then looked over to Earnest, and we locked eyes, and he kissed me lovingly, "We did it. We created a wonderful child from us. This is the next biggest day of my life, next to the wedding and adopting Sorin.".

I nodded, and I felt warmth upon my backside, and I looked over to see the sun rising, and I smiled, "Even the sun is welcoming our child as well. I feel like this is only the beginning of the rest of our lives, and this is our happily ever after.".

Earnest gave out a chuckle, "You know, I believe you are right, my brave lion. I am about exhausted, how about having a nap with our daughter?". I spoke nothing as I walked over to the end of the bed, jumping over as I crawled around Earnest, and finally resting upon my side on the left side of Earnest.

He laid little Emma upon a pillow between us, and I locked hands on one side of the pillow while my other hand rested besides Emma, her hands clenching into a finger upon my hand and Earnest's hand as well, and I murmured softly, "Rest, little one. After all, we need the time to rest before we introduce you to your brother, right, my bookworm fox?".

Earnest smiled, nodding lightly before closing his eyes, his breathing becoming deep and quiet as to welcome sleep, and I gave a soft sigh, before I gave into sleep with a last moment of making sure that Emma is secure. Happily ever after, indeed.

 **And the two princes lived happily ever after, with their family, old and new, and the stories unraveled throughout time, and Evergreen flourished greatly, becoming one of the best-known lands in the world.**


End file.
